Julia's Chronicles:The Moon Guardian (Vol 1)
by leni love
Summary: The inheritance ceremony is over with no problems...or not?Who is the one wanting Tsuna dead and who is that tranfer student who even Hibari says is a "carnivore"? What's her role to play?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO!How are you?Is your family good?I'm glad!Well this is my first fanfiction so please be nice everyone!Plus English is not my native language so if there is anything wrong (like a phrase or something) dont judge me too hard!THANK YOU!**

**A/N: I own nothing of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

The ceremony had started. Tsuna and his guardians were walking down the path and towards the Ninth. If someone was to assassinate him that would be a nice, though risky, chance. On his left and right there were hundreds of Mafiosos making a path that led to the Ninth and his guardians. In the shadows behind a pillar 10 meters above the floor was hidden a female assassin with a sniper. She was order to kill the Tenth before the end of the ceremony, if she failed of course she would be given a second chance... along with a merciless beating. Her boss didn't like to kill his comrades but beating to death and killing was a totally different thing for him.

Tsuna reached the Ninth and the assassin aimed him. She had manage to disguise her killing intent perfectly so whats the rush? She observed the brunette and his guardians and found it impossible that so young kids could accomplice such tasks. However she was only 17 and had killed countless people.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi you have proved many times how worthy you are to hold the tittle of Neo Vongola Primo" said the Ninth "this vial holds the memorys and blood of Vongola Primo. Take it and after my resignment you are to be the next head of the Vongola" the Ninth handed the box to Tsuna who took it and said

"Its an honor, Ninth. I promise you that ill bring Vongola to its true self once again"

_True self? _Thought the assassin _How crueler can Vongola become?Enough of this!_ And she shoot. But it was too late. The Ninth told Tsuna to show him his flames and Tsuna had unleashed his flames and let them reach the ceiling. Everyone was staring in awe at the flame and the assassin fired four more bullets that got lost in the pure yet furious and dangerous although still controlled flames. When the flames died the crowed cheered and went outside to party in the garden. The assassin didn't shoot. She had underestimated the Vongola and didn't bring more than five bullets.

_Shoot... _she though as her phone vibrated. She knew who messaged her. Shaking is took her phone and read the message:

_I saw it all... You got one more chance_

"F it" she whispered and packed he sniper. Then she frose took her phone off her pocketed and typed:

_I'm off to Namimori_

**So that's it!First chapter finished. I 'm gonna post the other chapters reaaaaaaaaaally soon some short some are not! So please look forward for it and review the chapters I will truly appreciate it! See you again desu~~~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMEEEEEEEEER!: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (sniff)**

**princesslolitatheorca654-thank you very very much!*huggs***

"OK everyone, listen up! Gokudera, take your feet off the desk!"

"Che"

" Yamamoto, leave the bat aside!"

"Haha, sorry sensei"

"Sasagawa, stop sewing'

"I'm really sorry sensei!"

"Haaaa...Ok,now! We have a new student!" a short, slim girl with curly brown hair and eyes bowed to the class and said "I'm Lazareto Julia, nice to meet you!"

"Well, Lazareto -san is from Italy as you may have guesses so make her feel at home" a chorus of 'Yes, sensei' was performed and the teacher smiled "now Lazareto -san you may sit next to Sawa- WHERE IS SAWADAAAAAAAAA?" The door banged open and a panted Tsuna came in. "I'm sorry sensei I overslept..." " . ." said the teacher with black aura coming out of his eyes "Y-yes" mumbled Tsuna and was followed from a rather calm transfer student. But as they say 'don't judge a book from it's cover' you shouldn't judge a Lazareto from his/her outer emotions. While our transfer student was looking calm and composed inside her head a dragon was roaring

_HOW THE HECK IS THIS SAWADAAAAAA?IS THE UNIVERSE MOCKING ME?WHERE IS THE DIGNIFIED COOL TEEN I SAW NOT A LONG DAYS AGO? _

She had seen every type of men (strong,weak,fancy,show offs but after a while all dead) but this, THIS! it was too much for her..._It should be an act _she thought

~~~~~~~~ At Lunch~~~~~~~

"Hello! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko ,how was your first day Julia-chan?" Julia looked up and was almost blinded by the smile that girl gave her. _Angel?_she thought _Did I die and come to heaven?NO get a grip of yourself idiot!_ And then she mentally slapped herself

"H-hello" Julia stattered "it was fine thanks"

"Ne,ne! What are you reading? Didn't you eat?"

"I already ate and im reading *title of an English book*_"_

_Wait wasn't that girl overly familiar with Sawada previously? Are they possibly friends? _

~~~~~~Flashback Starts`~~~~~~

_She was following Sawada to her seat trying to understand that awful prank the Fates planned when he trough a girls staff off her desk making the whole class giggle. Julia heard some of them say "as expected of Dame-Tsuna" making her angry.' How can they talk to their classmate like that?' she thought as she was helping Tsuna to pick the things up._

"_Sorry Kyoko-chan" she heard him say_

"_Don't worry Tsuna-kun it wasn't your fault that you tripped" she smiled at him _

_'I can prove that' though Julia while she was sitting down. She had seen that guy extending his foot in front of Tsuna to make him trip._

Flashback Ends~~~~~~

"You have to be really smart to be able to read in English" said Kyoko.

"Well...yeah... but you know if you practice you can do it too. Plus its a bit difficult for me too to follow since its 18th century English"

"What is?" said a voice from behind them. When they turned they saw an athletic, tall black haired guy and a silver haired one behind them

"Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun!" said Kyoko "We were just talking. Were is Tsuna-kun?"

"He went to talk with Hibari" said the silver haired

"Heeee whats this?"said the black haired grabbing the book from Julia

_DONT. TOUCH. MY. STAFF!_ screamed the dragon in Julia's head while she remained calm

"_Th-the Mo-mooo.." _

"Its the *englishbooktitle* you baseball-freak" said the silver head while hitting him on the back of his head. Julia only heard a part of what they said. She felt dizzy and sleepy. She knew it was not just anemia. _Not here..._ she stood up surprising everyone and rushed out. She run in the corridors not knowing where she was going. After a while she opened a door and leaned on the wall next to her and collapsed


	3. Chapter 3

"...lia-san...julia-san...JULIA-SAN!" Julia opened her eyes and saw Sawada holding her in his arms and a scary looking boy looking at her over his solder. A few seconds later (that's how much she needed to recover) stood up as fast as a bolt leaving the two boys looking into Tsuna's empty hands blinking like owls. Julia looked around and saw she was on the roof.

"Julia-san are you ok? You collapsed when you came on the roof. Hibari-san and I where really worried"

"I wasn't worried Herbivore"

"Hibari-san..."

"Shut up herbivore"

"Why are you calling him 'Herbivore'?" asked Julia locking Hibari's gase with hers

"Because he is"

"Hooo" Julia kept staring at him while he did the same. Tsuna was sure he saw a lighting between them coming out of their eyes. After a few minutes of sweatdroping Tsuna said

"Come on guys! Julia-san let's go to the infirmary. Hidari-san can you come by my house later we can talk then"

"Hn. Whatever"

"Thank you"said Tsuna and dragged Julia away while she was still looking Hibari like she didn't trust him for some reason

"Can't wait to bite you to death...carnivore

~~~~~~~~~~ On The Way To The Infirmary~~~~~~~~~

"Sawada-san I'm fine let me go!" _Don't act like you care now. You dont even remember me _Julia thought and tried to escape from Tauna's hold

"No can do! You collapsed and ill take you to the infirmary"

"Well how about you? You almost hit your head when that guy tripped you!" _Let me go Sawada I can't keep my anger in control right now! _

"Well that's one thing and this is another"

"Let me go"she said reluctanly

"Sorry,no" and SNAP! Julia spoon around twisting Tsuna's arm behind his back forcing him to kneel. Tsuna's arm was killing him but he was too shocked to even shout. Julia kneeled next to him and wispered to his ear

"Don't treat me like you do to your girlfriend Tsu..." and then she left leaving a dumbfounded Tsuna on the floor. Noone saw a thing

"JUDAIME! What are you doing here?"

"Gkudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san..." said Tsuna as he stood up

"Oi Sawada! Where were you? School has ended did you talk to Hibari?" asked Ryohei as he gave Tsuna his back

"Talk to him about what?" asked Yamamoto receiving a slap on the back of his head from Gokudera

"You stupid baseball-freak! Didn't the Ninth asked as to go live in Italy after High school?" he explained

"Hahaha yeah I remember now! Tsuna had to tell Hibari because he left right after the ceremony!"

"we will talk when in the afternoon I told him to come to my house"said Tsuna

"Why didnt you tell him right away?" asked Yamamoto

"I was going to when Julia-san came running to the room and then collapsed. All this time we were trying to make her regain consciousness"

"What?" said Gokudera

"Weird. She probably came after what happened in the class"

"Weird TO THE EXTREME. Kyoko told me she was worried so she went to find her now and give her her things."

~~~~~~Somewhere In the Namimori Shopping District~~~~~

_How can he be the Tent?_Julia was of Namimori with her headphones on_ If this was an act he should have been trained by a pro actor...and these Guardians of his...as they as strong as they say?_ "GYAAAH" a certain afro haired cow uniform wearing kid had just bumped into her stomach

"GYAHAHAHAH!Lambo-san got you~~!"

"What the hell,kid!" said Julia picking the cow up "You shouldn't hit people on the stomach and then demand for candy!"

"So if I hit them on the head its fine?" asked the baby putting his finger in his nose

"NO!You shouldn't hit people at all!" Julia was starting to fume up "now where is your parents?"

"Heeee..? if you give me candy i'll tell you" said the baby extending his arm to her with a sly smile while Julia was looking at him with her eyes covered with a dark veil and only to glints on the place her eyes should be. _She is gonna kill me_... thought Lambo and sweatdroped. And indeed if Julia didn't heat a certains person crying 'Lambooo' she would have performed an excellent satanic ritual on the baby. When Julia looked up Tsuna and his friends where in front of her

"Is it yours?" asked Julia rudely handing the baby in Tsuna's arms

"Y-yeah...kind of... did he trouble you?"asked Tsuna

"Well except hitting me on the stomach with his head for no reason and demanding to give him candy no not at all" she said like she thought Tsuna was an idiot think she didnt consider for a second but she was really angry at him right now!"

"I'm really sorry Julia-san!" said Tsuna bowing at her

"Yeah whatever" she said waving her hand and turned to leave...but then she felt a killing intent from the building above. She turned to look and she saw the faint silouette of an assassin aiming his sniper at Tsuna. When she felt like he was about to shoot she run over Tsuna causing him to hit the ground with the baby on his arms who starting crying. Julia looked up to the other three kids and saw that they where in front of them holding their weapons. Yamamoto had drawn a sword that was showered in blue flames (!), Gokudera was holding some dynamites on his hands and had reliesed some sort of shield in front of them in the shape of bones showered in red flames (!) as for Ryohei he had drawn out of nowhere two gloves showered in yellow flames (!). _The hell is going on _she thought and stood up dragging Tsuna up and started to chase the assassin who started to run

"Take him" said Tsuna who was suddenly next to her and showed Lambo in her arms

"HEEEEEE?" she said as she was taking the baby

"GYAAAA!TSUNA DON'T LEAVE WITH HEEEEER!" cried Lambo but it was too late. Tsuna had activated his flames and flow towards the assassin._ You are not taking all the action Tsu! _Thought Julia as she replaced Lambo from her arms to her back and started jumping from a stand to a poll to a roof to another roof and started chasing the assassin ignoring Lambo's crying. Julia jumped one last time and landed on the assassins back grabbing her arms, twisting them behind her back making her hit the ground face first and with one hand she forced her head down then Julia just casually sat on her back.

"WOW" said Tsuna,Yamamoto and Gokudera in unison when they reached her

"WOW TO THE EXTREME!"

"Now let's see how is the assassin" said Gokudera and gradded the ski mask that covered the assassins face.

"A WOMAN" screamed the boys in disbelief while Julia screamed another shocking thing

"ELIZABETH? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing ,traitor? Finishing your job of course!" said Elizabeth gritting her teeth

"Her job?What do you mean?"asked Tsuna

"Whaaaaat? You don't know? That girl was ordered to kill you but she cowered and left"said the girl.

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own KHR! ( T-T) **

**Well arent I cruel leaving you with that kind of a cliffhanger? Well I am but I like it! *devils horns appear on my head* See you again desu~~~! **


	4. Chapter 4

**OHAIOOOOOO! Sup' cupcakes? Well here is chapter 4 of my fanfic hope you like it~~~! By the way I don't own KHR (sad face)...well life is a b***h...**

"K-kill me?" asked Tsuna. Elizabeth giggled and Yamamoto and Gokudera draw their weapons against Julia.

"Wait guys! I can explain" said Julia letting her guard down. Elizabeth noticed and kicked Julia on the back of her head missing Lambo for inches. Julia punched her and jumped away from her avoiding Lambo's whimper. Elizabeth stood up and run to Julia with a knife on her hand screaming "ILL KILL YOU!" the boys couldn't even reach her but that wasn't a problem really.

"Kill me? Even though you are weaker than me?" said Julia with a shadow covering her eyes. She jumped over Elizabeth touching lightly her shoulder. When she landing she saw Elizabeth touching her shoulder and the knife on the roof. Her hand was numb from the shoulder to her fingers Julia charged again avoiding Elizabeth's kicks and turns and touched two fingers on her legs limbs and on the other shoulder. Seconds after Julia retreated Elizabeth fell on the ground numb all over. "I don't understand you Jull whats more important than your job" asked Elizabeth while crying cursing her fate. "Family Liza, family" Julia replied. Then a green haired guy with a black uniform came and picked Elizabeth up and vanished.

The three boys were looking a Julia confused.

"What happened just now...?"asked Yamamoto scratching his head

"Oi curly! Where did you meet her and where did you learn to do that numb thing and who are you!?" asked an angry Gokudera

"I'm not feel the need to tell" said Julia

"I'll make you tell me woman!"

"Gokudera-kun!Stop!" said Tsuna

"T-tenth"

"Julie ..." said Tsuna and the girl looked at him in surprise _He remembers?_ Cried Julia "You are my cousin so please tell me what's going on!" Pleaded Tsuna. Julia looked at him with tears in her eyes

"Tsuuuu..." she cried and hugged her cousin "I'm sorryyyyy. M-mama...P-papa the-they are d-d-d-dead becauuse of meeeeee" she cried with her head buried on the curve of his neck

"Shhh Julie everythings fine now... you are safe here" whispered Tsuna in her ear. Then he turned to his dumbfounded guardians and explained " she is my cousin she was kidnapped when she was a child...that's why I didn't recognise her at first..."

"Th-the T-Tenth's cousin?" asked Gokudera

"W-well how about we leave this place?" said Yamamoto equally surprised "We attract unwanted attention" he said and showed a couple of police cars coming their way

"U-un" agreed Tsuna "let's go home"

~~~~~~At Tsuna's Home~~~~~

"MOOOOOOM" shouted Tsuna

"What is it Tsu-kun?" said Nana as she was coming out of the kitchen. When she saw Julia she frose.

"J-Julie-chan" she stuttered "Auntie!" cried Julia and got lost in her aunt's arms

"Julie-chan! Where were you after the incident we couldnt find you! Where have you been!"

_Incident?_ Thought Yamamoto and Gokudera looking at each other and then at Tsuna

"It's a long story auntie!" said Julia wiping her tears away!

"Oh Julie-chan..." said Nana before Lambo jumped on her feet

"Mama!Lambo wants takoyaki!"

"You were begging for candy a while ago, cow..." said Julia. Lambo stuck his tongue out.

"Haha its better if we go for some takoyaki... I-pin-chan, Fuuta-kun want to come with us?" "HAAAAAI!"

After a while Julia was sitting on Tsuna's room with Yamamoto and Gokudera looking at her. Tsuna came into the room with some cups of tea and placed then in front of everyone.

"Well... now tell us who you are" said Gokudera not so friendly

"I'm an ex-assassin" said Julia plainly

"'Ex'?"asked Yamamoto

" Yeah...Ex... I was part of an international assassination organization since I was 8..."

"WHAT?"asked the two guardians

"That's where you had been after that..." said Tsuna

"'That'?" said Reborn. They all looked at the window where Reborn was standing. After the Representatives Battle he had grown to look like an elementary student. "Reborn-san weren't you in a meeting with the other Arcobalenos" asked Gokudera. "It ended" said Reborn "Well what is 'that'?"

Julia took a deep breath and explained "When I was 8 me and my parents came to visit Tsuna from Italy... It was the millionth time we did that journey we didn't think something would happen. When we were returning home we realised we took the wrong plane. Instead of Rome we were heading to Venice. It was no big deal my parents said we would rent a car to drive to Rome..." Julia took a breath "When we were outside Venice we stopped to admire the landscape...It was really magnificent but that proved to be the beginning of the end" At this point Julia started to trembled and Tsuna hugged her "We stopped and after a while we saw a guy coming our way... he was injured so we panicked and my parents run to him to help him... such a big mistake they did... when they reached him another guy jumped from a tree and killed the injured guy" Here Julia started to cry " Then he killed my parents and took me to his boss. His boss said ill make an excellent assassin and so they trained me to death. That's where I met Elizabeth...she was also taken in by the boss and we hit it off immediately. One day the boss called in his office and gave me the file with the details for my next mission. I accepted I had no other choice! When I saw the details and the name of the target I had to hide my emotions because the boss was in front of me and I didn't want him to know... It was your file Tsu and I had to kill you before the Inheritance ceremony" everyone stiffened and even Reborn reached for his guns "BUT I COULDN'T DO IT!" screamed Julia surprising everyone. "How could I kill the only family member I still had?! But I couldn't decline then so I formed a plan... the organization put a tracking device on me but I got it all planed. I have heard of a mafia doctor who treated girls for free so I payed him a visit"

_Oh no..._ thought all the boys in unison "Hmm Julia-san what was the name of the doctor?" asked Yamamoto

"Shamal"

"EEEEEEEEH?REALLY!JULIA DID HE DO ANYTHING TO YOU?" shouted a concerned Tsuna

"What do you mean Tsuna? You mean tha-!OMG TSUNA EW NO!EW EW EWWWWWWWWWWWW"


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO AGAIN!I missed you guys but! Im alive and kicking and running out of ideas! I have the basic plot but if you have any ideas that could possibly help review or PM me and ill think about them...in the mean time ENJOY! :D**

"Oregano! Basil-kun! Did you find anything?"

"Not yet Iemitsu-dono!"

"Heeee...it should be around here somewhere..." pouted Iemitsu.

~~~~~~~Flashback Starts~~~~~~~~~

"_What? A Vongola treasure?" asked Iemitsu the older man in front of him _

"_I'm absolutely sure... There was Dying Will flames on it" said the Ninth looking down on an old paper_

"_But if it was Primo's flames wouldn't they be dead by now? It's been 400 years already" said Iemitsu and the Ninth sighed_

"_Iemitsu Daemon Spade lived up till this era by switching bodies. Nothing sounds impossible after that"_

"_You have a point, sir" surrendered Iemitsu._

"_I have something I want you to do"_

"_What is it sir?" _

"_Take your most trusted men and find the treasure" said the Ninth seriously_

Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~~~

So therewas Iemitsu in the middle of Italy doing an excavation. _What am I? An archaeologist? _He complied. Earlier Nana called him to say that Julia was found. Iemitsu was really happy and decided to take her in. Nana jumped up to the ceiling when she heard her husbands decision. Julia was her only niece and she always wanted to have a daughter, not that she didn't love her Tsuna! She wouldn't change him for all the riches of the world. And not that she didn't consider I-pin as her daughter it was just... OK it was different! Iemitsu laught when he heard his confused wife saying that and asked if Jullia told her what had happened to her. The poor man had let the whole CEDEF loose to find her. Nana passed the phone to Tsuna who told both of them what Julia told him. Iemitsu noticed his son's voice was cold... unapproachable. And he felt the same too. The Sawadas wanted blood. And yep even Nana.

Iemitsu was thinking the phone call while he was going to his tent to examine the paper once more when he tripped and fell face-first.

"Damn" he mumbled massaging his head and looking at what made him trip.

It was a blue box with the symbol of the Vongola. Iemitsu opened it and gasped

"OREGANO! BASIL-KUN! PACK YOUR THINGS WE ARE HEADING TO THE NINTH!"

~~~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~~

"WHAT?" shouted the Ninth. Iemitsu,Oregano and Basil where still wearing their excavation clothes when they explained what they found to the Ninth. "What do you mean a new guardian" " It's as I said sir" said Iemitsu for the millionth time "It seems like Primo had another guardian ,the guardian of the Moon, but something happened and Primo decided to keep it a secret from the next generations...until now"

"What are we going to do Iemitsu" asked the Ninth "It's too late for me to have a new guardian but Tsuna..."

"Don't worry, sir! I know the right person!" said Iemitsu when it hit him

"Who?" asked the Ninth

~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Days And Hugs Later~~~~~~~~~

"Me?" asked Julia who was sitting in between of Tsuna and Chrome in Tsuna's too crammed room. All his guardians plus Squalo and Xanxus from the Varia and Dino-san where there.

"VOI OLD MAN!WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" shouted Squalo was the ninth time already and he was getting on Julia's nerves. It wouldn't be long till she snapped

First vein pops

"SHE IS TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!"

Second vein pops

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME IEMITSU!EVEN MAMMON FIGHTS BETTER THAN HER!"

Third vein pops

"IF SHE CAN EVEN FIGHT THAT IS!"

SNAP

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE IF I CAN FIGHT OR NOT I SPENDED MY ENTIRE CHILDHOOD TRYING TO SURVIVE FROM A LUNATICS WHIP WHO HIT ME TO DEATH IF I DIDN'T KILL THE TARGET! MY CHILDHOOD WAS A HELL WHEN _YOU_ WAS PLAYING WITH YOUR _SWORDIES_ IN SAFETY! NO! SHUT THE F UP AND SIT YOU A** DOWN BEFORE I START A KILLING SPREE AND WHIP _YOU _AND YOUR_ FAMILY_ FROM THE FACE OF EARTH!AND BELIEVE MY I HAVE DONE IT AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN WITHOUT FEELING GUILTY!" shouted Julia at Squalo while she banged her hand on the table, stood up and leaned on his face. With every sentence Julia leaned more and as a result Squalo was laying on the floor with a shocked face. Julia sighed and sat back down with fumes coming out of her head. "What?" she asked angrily the others who looked at her they immediately turned their heads on the other way.

"Ahem...well I have talked to the Ninth and he has no problem with Julia becoming a guardian..." said Iemitsu

"But?" asked Reborn

"...but he wants to know about the assassin organization you where in previously..." said Iemitsu looking at his niece who sighed and drunk a bit of her tea.

"Do you know the Sakura organization, uncle?"asked Julia but the one who nodded where Chrome and Hibari

"I have bitten some of them" said Hibari

"I heard about them in the hospital I was in..." whispered Chrome

"Well either way they are rather famous in the Mafia... if you don't have an assassination squad call them they can do the job...'We go everywhere you want we kill whoever you want' that was the organization's moto... Pretty lame isn't it?" started Julia

"When I was in the organization I met the girl that tried to kill you. Elizabeth. She was my friend there but we where extremelly cautious of showing it... In there if you had a strong bond with anyone you where done!"she continued and took another breath

"At first we thought it was fine, I mean they treated us well we learned _a lot of_ languages, sports, music etc etc. When we did well they gave us candies,books and when we did something wrong they just didn't give us dinner or some other meal. That was until we were 9..."

"What happened after?" that asked Yamamoto

"After that we were transported to another building with less color and happiness to be trained...that was when hell came to earth..." Julia was shaking but kept going

"If we did something wrong we were to repeat it again and again till we perfected it... we weren't allowed to leave the training room and there was always a Spartan tutor to torture us and trust me... Reborn's tutoring is _nothing_ in front of theirs... We had no water no food we weren't even allowed o go to the bathroom just exercise and more exercise..." tears started to fall again "A lot of my friends died like that" she said and punched Tsuna. Hard. "ITS YOUR FAULT!" she said "WHAT?" asked Tsuna rubbing his swollen eye "Look at me you idiot I never cried before I found you! Is you crybabyness contagious?" she asked and everyone in the room lost their balance and fell down. Tsuna laughed and hugged his cousin from her shoulders wiping her tears away

"It's fine to cry once in a while you know" he said

"Either way, how do their recruit so many kids?" asked Yamamoto as he was sittin up

"Kidnapping. Child trafficking, slave trading, homeless kids, kids who were born in prisons, orphans, abused kids, kids whose parents made them prostitutes, kids who..."

"OK, OK I got it" said Yamamoto quickly

"Basically, kids that no one cares about" said Xanxus and everyone looked at him. It was surprising enough that he was there even more talking so seriously and being so disgust in a way that only a caring person would be after hearing all that.

"Indeed..." said Reborn sadly with his fedora hiding his face "So what are we gonna do Tsuna?" he asked

"Bring the organization down" answered Tsuna in an instant. Everyone looked at him and so a determine face of his face. "It's not only because I'm being targeted or because Julia was a victim of that organization. There are a lot of kids in an awful situation right now probably dying or being tortured and as I long as this goes on I won't be able to die in peace!" he explained

"Tsu..." said Julia and her cousin turned to her

"Julie...you are the one who knows where their base is. Can I count on you to lead us?"

"Of course Tsu! You know I'll always be by your side" said Julia immediately

"Great!" said Iemitsu to get their attention. "Julia will you accept my offer?"

"To be Tsuna's guardian?"she asked taking a sarcastic look "Of course I will be stupid uncle!Do you thing I can let my baby cousin in the care of an ocatapus, a baseball freak, a bird lover, a cow and the pineapple duo?Uh-oh not gonna happen" she said snapping her fingers and taking a sassy-black-girl-pose making all the guardians laugh except of Hibari and Gokudera. Hibari and Gokudera's eyes were covered by black aura

"Bird lover...?"

"Octopus...?"

The two of them draw their weapons and in the place their eyes should be two stars shone for a mere second.

"Wanna take it outside?" said Julia and drank the rest of her tea

"BEFORE THAT!" shouted Yamamoto "Her ring?"

"Oh yeah!" said Iemitsu and grabbed a stone with a moon on carved on the top from his bag and gave it to Julia.

"That doesn't look like a ring to me" she said and glanced at her uncle above the stone.

"That's cruel Julie-chan~~After I went through the trouble of telling Talbot to update it~~~" pouted the man. Julia ignored him.

"Julia-chan" said Chrome who had taken a liking to the girl "Concentrate your resolve in it" explained and the girl did as the other girl said. Instantly silver flames shone and the stone turned into a beautiful woman with an old fashioned dress.

"_My oracle child... You have been through so much in your short life... yet you are hanging on so bravely... I wouldn't know what to do if I was in your place... But fear not! You have gained brilliant friends! But you will need power for the up coming battle! Here is my gift to you my child..." _ she said in an eerie voice full of sadness and kissed Julia's forehead who was extremely shocked like everyone in the room. Then the woman vanished into the silver flames and a bit of her flames flew to the girls neck and formed a black choker with the phases of the moon curved on it. _See you again my oracle child. _Echoed the voice.

"Well that...escalated quickly" said Julia before collapsing into Tsuna's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI CUPCAKES!How's life? Mines boring... as usual but leaving that aside I want to give a hug to everyone who spend a bit of his/her precious time to review me! (I like both flattering and judging reviews and NOOOOOOOO im no M (I just like to see what others thing I did wrong and improve) my oh so cute beasts! And on that note:**

**khrforever D - seriously no offense but WHAT? Sorry but I didn't quite understand what you said something about the nicknames and the characters I think... if its not too troubling could you review to me again explaining your previous review? I really want to know what I did wrong and fix it. Other than that here is a hug for you * hugs * cause your review made me happy (again im not a masochist I just want to improve and thank the people who help me to)**

**Guest-Well at first I considered nicknaming Julia as Jull but then I settled with Julie. I know its Julia I just wanted to invent a nickname that only Tsuna would use (like how Julia calls him Tsu). Hug? Ill hug you anyway! * hugs ***

**If I am not a hug maniac... **

**OK and with that settled let's go on with the story!**

_Chaos. That's what she saw, chaos. Chrome and Hibari were fighting a green haired monster. They were severally wounded but still kept strong. A few meters away Gokudera was throughing dynamites making way for Yamamoto and together were holding a mob of assassins back. _How do I know they are assassins? _She thought but then she looked up and what she saw make her forget her previous thought in a flash. Tsuna was flying trying to avoid the blows a blue haired man in a strangely familiar uniform was sending to him. All the guardians seemed exhausted and wounded from head to toe._

"_MAXIMUM CANON!" she heard Ryohei screaming and delivering a punch on a fairly big machine that exploded after the punched._

"_NOOOOOO" screamed Yamamoto when he saw his senpai falling to the ground unconscious... probably dead... and where the _hell _was she?_

Before Julia could blame herself in the dream about being away from a battle like that she woke up only to find a very worried Nana along with Fuuta ,I-pin and Bianchi staring at her with the same worried look.

"What happened?" asked Julia finding herself panting

"Julia-nee started crying!I-pin was worried!" said I-pin

"All of us were worried Julie-nee! What happened did you have a nightmare? Is your tummy hurting?" asked Fuuta with nothing but genuine concern in his

eyes

" I'm sorry for worrying all of you! Im sorry..." replied Julia

"It's fine Julie-chan just rest for today" said Nana and left the room saying she was going to call Iemitsu who was out at the moment.

"Are you hungry Julia?" asked Bianchi. _She will make a nice mother_ thought Julia looking at the older woman

"Quite a bit" she replied

"I made you some soup" she said and send Fuuta to bring the soup. When he came back he had a bowl with soup that looked rather tasty. Bianchi helped Julia to sit up on the bed and she was fed by Fuuta who insisted on playing the big brother something that Julia thought was cute and let him fed her. At that moment Iemitsu and Tsuna bolded in the room to find Julia being fed her second bowl by Bianchi this time who wanted to play the mom for a while thing that Julia allowed,too.

"Julia... who made the soup?" asked Tsuna before even greeting his cousin

"Bianchi did! Its really delicious" she said

"My my thank you! I decided to not use poison cooking this time!"

"You mean you can cook something else than poison cooking?" asked Tsuna sweatdroping together with Iemitsu.

"But of course!" said Bianchi like it's a matter of fact

"Tsuna-nii!I fed Julia-nee and she ate it all!" said Fuuta overly happy Fuuta with flowers growing on his back as he smiled.

"Is that so Fuuta?" said Tsuna smiling with flowers growing behind his back too

"Yes!Fuuta is an awesome big brother!" smiled Julia with flowers growing behind her back also. Iemitsu bear-hugged his too sons screaming 'KAWAI!' while Bianchi hugged Julia screaming 'LET ME ADOPT YOU!'

"A-ai-air B-B-Bianchi"

"I'm so sorry you were so adorable the three of you" said Bianchi letting go of her. Julia saw her uncle letting go of the two -now blue- boys making Julia feeling lucky that she wasn't hugged by her uncle.

"Well I think we should get serious now" said Iemitsu and Julia looked at him

"While you were unconscious we formed a plan on how to attack the base of the 'Sakura' . But we will need your help"

"Of course tell me"

Iemitsu sighed "First of all can you get in contact with Elizabeth?"

"Why? She doesn't even want to see me much less hear me out what good will she do?" asked Julia surprised

"We want her to trust you again... we thought that if she trusted you we will find their base easily and annihilate them from inside." explained Tsuna

"This plan is too simple to be successful" said Julia with a sad look

"_Exactly!"_ said a cheerful voice from the PC screen on the desk. Everyone present in the room turned to look at the screen only to see a blue haired young guy with yellow eyes smiling at them.

"B-boss" whispered Julia shivering

"_Allo Julia! How's it doing?"_ asked the guy sheepishly _"I was really surprised to know that you were a part of the Vongola now... I was so angry that poor really Elizabeth took the blame for you"_

"What did you do to her you monster!" hissed Tsuna angrily. He couldn't understand this guy! How could he smile like that when he just said that he tortured his comrade... he couldn't understand why he tortured his comrade at all.

"_Oh! If it isn't Vongola Decimo! How are you doing?"_

"Answer his question" said Iemitsu glaring at the man in the screen

"_Well nothing much... in fact she is here you can talk to her if you want to"_ he said sliding his chair to the side to reveal Elizabeth who was hanging from a wall with her wrists tied above her head. She was almost unrecognizable with all this bruises, scars and blood... too much blood. Julia shrieked, Bianchi covered Fuuta's eyes, Iemitsu screamed 'WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO HER!" and Tsuna's eyes were covered by a shadow

"Liza!" screamed Julia snapping out of it

"_Eeeeh... I didn't expect that kind of reactions... I thought you would attack the screen or something..." _pouted the blue haired guy "_Such a shame... now I'm bored again..."_ he said and stretched his arms while yawning

"Bored?" said Tsuna low enough to be unnoticed by the common ears but in a room full of mafiosos and assasins was loud enough "You _SCAM_!" snapped Tsuna "You tortured your _comrade_ for no reason, you made a hell out of my cousins life and you say you are _bored_? Well let me tell you what _I _ am!I'm angry! You can't even be called human you _monster_! I can't understand why someone would hurt his friends!"

"_Who told you I think of them as friends?"_said the blue haired _"They are just my pones... if I could I wouldn't even pay or feed them"_ he mumbled making him even angrier _"Well Decimo...how about we fight?"_

"Fight...?" asked Tsuna

"_Yes fight... how about we fight and whoever wins becomes the head of the others organization..."_ said the blue haired with a death stoned face

"I agree" said Tsuna totally serious

"What? Tsuna no you can't beat him!" pleaded Julia

"_Ara! Julia is pleading? This is something new!"_ said the blue haired guy

"That's because I don't want to lose my family again! Do you know what family is? Or are you too heartless to understand?" snapped Julia. The blue haired guy cupped his cheek and looked at Julia who was holding Tsuna's arm

"_Hmmm... the battle will happen in one weeks time...you can bring only your guardians Decimo...I don't have guardians so Ill bring a few of my comrades..."_ he finally said _"Until next time..."_he said and saluted them like a soldier would.

"I can't wait to beat that guy..." said Tsuna.

"To do that you need training" said Reborn who was leaning on the door way.

"REBORN!How long were you there!" said Bianchi while running up to him

"The whole time...The thing is we only have one weak..and the enemy is definitely stronger"

"How do you know?"asked Iemitsu

"I have my sources. And Fuuta can rang them if you don't believe me"

"It's fine" said Tsuna seriously "Reborn gather tutors. We got a monster to defeat"

Reborn smirked and left the room to call in the 'tutors' secretly proud of his student.

~~~~~ Somewhere in Namimori~~~~

"Hmmmm... that's interesting..." said a certain blue haired guy before pressing a button. A few minutes later a green haired man came in and bowed his head

"Boss did you call me?" he asked

"Yeah...take that girl to the infirmary and treat her...she s already boring"

"Yes, boss" said the man obediently. He walked up to the girl freed her and put her on his shoulder ignoring the faint whimpers of the girl and left. The Blue haired man kept staring at the screen for a while remembering the brunettes words

"_You can't even be called a human you monster"_ Yes he was a monster but there was a time he was human... a human like him... someone who wouldn't think of hurting his comrades, _his friend_, either. But that was a long time ago and now he wasn't that kind of human anymore.

"Decimo...you better entertain me for a bit.."


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO CUPCAKES! Sorry for being late to update but here I am!Chapter 7 of the Moon Guardian here it comes~!**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own KHR and there is grand OOC in this chap... especially in Xanxus and Tsuna's case...**

An hour after the oh so pleasant chat with the Sakura boss the Varia and the Vongola was once again cramming in Tsuna's room. Tsuna and Iemitsu had just finished explaining what had happened.

"That man how can he do that to a friend" asked Yamamoto

"He is a monster so he can do that..." said Iemitsu

"So what do we do now we sit and wait?" asked Ryohei who was to disgusted to remember not only his catch phrase but to shout.

"No we train" said Reborn "Dino is on his way to train Hibari so in the meantime I will start telling who is gonna be whose tutor"

"Wait, trash what makes you think ill listen to you" asked Xanxus but the answer didn't come from Reborn but from Tsuna to everyones surprise.

"Varia may be an independent organization but its still part of the Vongola. That means that I can't 'boss you around' as you would say but when I need you you have to be there" said Tsuna in an authoritative tone "So now I expect you to give us your full support" he continued a few minutes later.

"Che" said Xanxus

"Now that we got that under cover Ill announce the tutors" said Reborn and everyone listened carefully

"Yamamoto will be trained by Squalo"

"haha nice!"

"VOIIII!Don't get cared away!"

"Ryohei will be trained by Lussuria"

"Nyaaaaah~~~! Yay!"shouted Lussuria and clinged on Ryohei

"E-extreme" stuttered the boxer trying to get the too happy man off of him

"Chrome will be trained by mammon"

" I'm not getting payed for this"

"Gokudera by Shamal"

"WHAT THE PERVERT IS COMING?" shouted Gokudera and received a slap on the back of his neck by Shamal who was coming in at the moment

"Be grateful kid. I let my flirting in the middle"

"Julia by me"

"What? Won't you train me?"asked Tsuna

"No... I want to test your cousin's powers and see how much they can extent... so you will be trained by Xanxus" said Reborn giving Tsuna a thump up

"HIEEEEEE"

"Shut up trash"

"Y-yes" said Tsuna "Julia are you ok with this?" asked his cousin who was silent the whole time. When she heard her name she looked up and saw everyone was looking at her. She didn't like being the center of attention even though sometimes she had to.

"I'm fine" she said with a smile.

"U-un" said Tsuna smiling back

"Well we should all sleep tomorrow we will start the training... Sleep well tonight its gonna be a long week" said Reborn kicking everyone out of the house.

That night Julia thought about her life. She was kidnapped, rised as an assassin, her parents where dead and she didn't know where they where buried, she had found her beloved cousin and her first best friend was being tortured by a guy whom she hated and was the reason she lived a her... perfect life... Then she thought about her resolve. Last time it was pure luck that she lit her stone she didn't know what she was fighting for and that made her stay up all night.

The next morning she heard Reborn waking his student up by kicking him in the stomach. She smiled and went down for breakfast. She paused on the door and rubbed her eyes. _Am I still sleeping?_ She thought. She saw Xanxus helping Nana with the cooking while Levi was preparing the table with Fuuta Lambo and I-pin hanging from him.

"What the heck?" said Tsuna while he was reaching his cousin with Reborn on his head. Xanxus through a knife at Tsuna

"HIEEE"

"Xanxus- chan! Don't though knives on Tsuna!" pouted Nana

_Xanxus-chan?_ Thought the cousins on the same time and looked at it's other

"I'm sorry Mama"

"The world is coming to it's end" mourned Tsuna and sat down.

After the breakfast, which was delicious, Xanxus took Tsuna and Levi to an abandon field on the mountain near Namimori.

"Now trash I want to she how strong you are so spare with Levi" said Xanxus and layed under a tree. In other words 'Beat up Levi with all you dot while I sleep trash'. But Xanxus only pretended he slept.

"If that's what Xanxus-sama wants ill gradly do so" said Levi with a bow and took his umbrellas out "Now Vongola COME!" said as the umbrellas gathered around Tsuna and started throughing lighting on Tsuna causing fumes to appear around him. Levi chuckled and turned to leave satisfied he killed the trash that annoyed his boss so much. But before he could make a step farther Tsuna flew up from the smoke and kneed Levi on the head the he grabbed his back and though him on a tree. Xanxus was watching the whole time and considered every move the teen made. He was one of those guys who doesn't like going jobs for others but when he had to do a job he wanted to do it right whatever the cost.

When the teen allowed Levi to pass out Xanxus came up to him

" You have great power indeed trash and you controlled it fine"

_Wait did he just complimented me?_ Thought Tsuna _OK the world is DEFINITELY coming to its end_ "But" said Xanxus to catch his student's attention "There is a problem"

"What?" asked Tsuna ironically.

"Look, trash! You may think that I'm just a guy who shoots randomly but I'm not" he said grabbing Tsuna's shirt. "You may not remember it but I was raised in the Mafia and I have seen a lot of strong men and you may know how to punch hard but that doesn't mean you will survive there"

He then let go of his shirt and started "You are too kind hearted. Noone , and I mean _noone_, will just let you go alive in a Mafia battle. The Sakura organization is one of those people. They were raised to kill and they don't hesitate to do so."

"What do you mean then? That I should start killing everyone who comes in my way?"

"No. I mean you should kill the boss of Sakura" said Xanxus "You want to defeat him but that alone will not do, trash...He will rise again and come after you.. people like that should be eliminated on the spot"

"I can't kill him Xanxus! I'm not like you, him or the other mafiosi! I wont't kill him!"

"You stupid trash! What if he comes after your family?" shouted Xanxus

"I'll give him to the Vindice!"

"What will you do if he escapes?" shouted Xanxus on Tsuna's case. He simply couldn't understand why this stupid trash was so unwilling to kill that guy. He was a menace to the family.

"I DON'T KNOW!" screamed Tsuna "BUT WHAT I KNOW IS THAT IM NOT A JUDGE TO DECIDE WHO ID GOING TO DYE OR NOT!" and then the battle between them began

**OK cupcakes that was the seventh chap! I decided to stop here and continue tomorrow (teehee) so hugs to all of you and look forward for the next chap!(plus if you want review or favorite me and my story that would make me happy and fluffy inside :D )**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO MY OH SO CUTE CUPCAKES!** **So in this chapter ill describe the training of or beloved character. Ill keep it up for about 2 more chapters and then get into the battle theme. Just so you know I will finish with this arc pretty soon. Did you get the magic word? _Arc_. Yes ladies and gentlemen I plan on making another story with the same characters (apart from KHR characters ) but that is for the near future! Now on to our story!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KHR (the disclaimer is getting a bit boring...) oh and there is OOC in this chap too... there is gonna be a lot of OOC in these chaps! **

**P.S: Mitsu21- Thank you! I fixed it! My stupid Open Office has almost NO auto-correct it corrects whatever it wants...And I have no Beta reader so... I do what I can!...although that mistake didn't need auto correct...(btw with your warning I found some other mistakes so... hug?)**

Yamamoto took Squalo to his dojo as requested. When they got there they found Yamamoto's dad practicing his shigure soen ryu.

"VOIIIII!Who are you old man?"

"Hmm... I'm Takeshi's dad. Who are _you?_"

"Dad this is Squalo he is a friend of mine!" said Yamamoto.

"Really? That's awesome!" he answered and laughed with his son making Squalo sweatdrop. _Like father like son, huh?_ He thought understanding where the baseball freak took his carefreeness from...

"Excuse me sir but I would like to spar with your son for a bit" said Squalo politely making Yamamoto blink

"Did you just ask politely? Ne~! Is your tummy in pain Squalo?" asked Yamamoto worriedly

"What? Are you hurt anywhere Squalo-san? What won't do do you want to rest for a bit?"asked Yamamoto's dad with the same tone.

"I'm fine I'm not hurt anywhere. I just want to test your son's swordsman skills" _plus your aura is overwhelming Yamamoto's dad. _Squalo felt a grand killing intent when he had entered the dojo only to find out that the source was an idiot happy go lucky old man who right after he stopped training he got all innocent...but only at first glance. Squalo could still feel the killing intent the man sent at him and understood that even though he was smiling he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who dared to hurt his boy. And that was proven by his next words.

"Weeell... can I watch?"

"Dad don't you have work to do?" asked Yamamoto

"Not at all I just finished! Don't worry I won't disturb you" he said all cheerfully and sat down on a corner.

"Then shall we start Squalo?" smiled Yamamoto and took his sword out of its case.

"It was about time..." murmured Squalo.

Yamamoto charged and Squalo waited until the last minute before he jumped up and kicked Yamamoto's back. Yamamoto lost his balance but regained it centi meters before hitting the ground. Then he saw Squalo's blade heading to his face and leaned down. Then the teen charged again almost landing a hit on his opponent. Yamamoto's dad was watching his son's improvement and felt a bit proud. He was worried though about the other guy. He was definitely strong no doubt about that, he was almost _too_ strong. He seemed to use different kinds of swordsmanship style on the same time.

He was curious to know more about him but at the moment he saw a flaw on his son... a flaw that he new it was grave but couldn't do anything to fix it.

The spar continued for a good of 40 minutes when the two swordsmen declared a tie. _We are on even ground huh? _Thought Squalo and wiped some sweat from his forehead. He checked hisself and apart from a few scratches he had nothing else. He checked Yamamoto's condition and he saw some scratches and a few bruises here and there plus his shirt was a bit torn.

"You have improved Takeshi, although you still fight clumsily." said his dad approaching them.

"Hahaha"

"Don't laugh it off you scum! This clumsiness will cost you a lot in future battles" shouted Squalo

"Exactly! Plus there is something more!" agreed Yamamoto's dad and looked at Squalo who looked back and seemed to have a silent conversation.

"What is it?" asked Yamamoto worriedly

"You fight with the back of the sword" the adults said in unison

"I know I do that because I don't want to kill anybody" answered Yamamoto

"Well I understand how you feel but I have to scold you for that" said Yamamoto's dad

"I don't understand you but I will scold you anyway" said Squalo and hit Yamamoto on the head.

"Gyahh" said Yamamoto rubbing his head. "Scold me? Why? Didn't you tell me that it's bad to kill people?" he asked his dad. His dad sighed and said

"I did Takeshi...and I'm glad you remember it...but now you are in a dangerous situation and you have people to protect" Yamamoto and Squalo flinched at that and Yamamoto's dad said to them with a mocking tone and shaking his index finger on their faces and narrowed his eyes "Don't you _dare_ think I'm an idiot! Just because I don't make a deal of your torn clothes, of your bruises, of the times you had to do the mummy in the hospital or the times you went missing..." he counted with his fingers "Doesn't mean I don't know something is happening! I just trust you to do the right thing" he smiled " your mother would have done the same if she was here... but for sure she is reaaaaally proud of you... at least I am..."

"Dad..." he said Yamamoto and hugged his dad. **(A/N: Yamamoto is a hugger like me! :D )**

"VOIIIII!Leave the cheesy stuff aside we have an issue here!" shouted Squalo ruining the moment. "Just like your dad said you can't go around declaring you will protect your family and when the time comes you can't kill a single person!"

"Well I can't go around killing people either"

"We are not saying that..." said Yamamoto's dad

"What I'm saying is that it's risky to leave an enemy alive!" Squalo took the lead "What if that enemy rises again and goes after your family again? Huh? It's not something uncommon..."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" shouted Yamamoto interrupting the adult

"VOOOOOI!WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU DON'T WANT TO? WHAT IF YOUR BOSS ORDERS YOU TO WOULD YOU NOT DO IT?" shouted Squalo

"Oi.. guys" trying Yamamoto's dad to calm them down

"TSUNA WOULD _NEVER_ ORDER ME TO KILL ANYONE!"

"WHO ARE YOU SO SURE?! THAT GUY WILL PROBABLY CHANGE WHEN HE TAKES THE LEAD! HE IS JUST A WEAK SCUM!"

Squalo would have continued if he could but Yamamoto's fist had send him hit the floor Yamamoto sat on his waist **(A/N: IT'S NOT YAOI PERVERTS!)** and grabbed Squalo's shirt

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO TALK ABOUT TSUNA LIKE THAT!YOU DON'T KNOW HIM AND YOU NEVER WILL!YOU DON'T KNOW HIS KINDNESS!HE WAS THE ONE YOU PREVENTED ME FROM COMMITTING SUICIDE!"

"S-suicide?" stuttered Yamamoto's dad. Yamamoto started crying.

"I couldn't take it anymore..." he whispered "Everyone around me wanted to be my friend because I was good with baseball... mom had just died and noone was really next to me..." he was sobbing uncontrollably now and it was dificult to listen to his next words. "E-e-even though I- I had d-da-dad it wasn't e-enough...I-i d-didn't have any fr-fr-friends and it was too ha-hard! Dad was mo-mou-mourning too so I di-didn't want to trouble you fa-farther... One day I though of killing my self but I couldn't do it..." Yamamoto let go of Squalo and sat on a corner. Instantly his dad was there to hug him. Yamamoto hid his face in his palms and continued more steadily now.

"After a while I started sca-scaring myself... I was always careful to not lea-leave any ma-marks. One day I was to-too depressed and thought of jum-jumping of the school roof...I was ready to head to the roof when Tsuna sto-stoped me... Tsuna must have sensed that som-som-something was wrong and wanted to know what happened... He wouldn't let go so I told him everything.

When I finished I thought he wouldn't believe me that he would abandon me like everyone else... I was prepared for that but when I looked at him I saw that he was crying... He was looking at me and then he begged me not to do it...not to jump off the roof... I tried to calm him but he wouldn't stop after I promised him I wouldn't do anything... he wouldn't let my hand go... it was the first time I thought someone understood me..." he looked at Squalo as he stood up and said "You may not realise it but Tsuna is the most wonderful person I ever met... He is a true Sky that loves all and cares for all... He would never ask us to kill someone... although everyone of us is ready to kill for him"

And then he left

**FINISHED!AGHHH AND ILL MISS THE BUS FOR MY LESSON!Either way that was it!Chap 8 is finished! You can review if you want * puppy eyes * PEACE OUT CUPCAKES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ALLO CUPCAKES!Well I am honored to introduce you to the 9th chapter of The Moon Guardian! * drums roll * In this chapter I'll write about Hibari, Chrome and Hayato! "But leni, you spent two (½) chapters about Tsuna's and Yamamoto's training why the sudden change?" you may all say. The answer is one... I run out of ideas. **

**Like seriously how can one have the end of the story in their head and not the middle? Plus I have ideas for two other stories that I want to write as soon as possible! **

**Khrforever D-Ooooooh is that so? Thanks ill change it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KHR... AND THERE IS GONNA BE OOC**

~~~~~~~At Namimory Middle~~~~~~~

"Hibariiiiiiiiiii!" shouted Dino as he came into the roof with Romario.

"Shut up, herbivore" said Hibari who was laying on the floor.

"What are you doing here Hibari! Didn't I tell you to wait in your office for me?" asked Dino as he approached his student. He searched all the school to find him, he had asked all the disciplinary committee member with no luck when he run on the roof to find his oh so rude student sleeping.

"If I fight you will you leave?" said Hibari as he took his tonfas out. _The hell?_ Thought Dino as he jumped back avoiding the tonfas.

"I'm here to train you Kyoya!"

"Whatever just die already"

"You know that it's not nice to tell people to go die, right?" asked Dino

"I don't care if anyone dies or not"he answered walking closer to the blonde. The blonde stepped back and rose his hands in a gesture saying 'Whoa there buddy!'.

"But you would be sad if someone died right?" he asked trying to gain some time. He didn't want to fight the blackhaired guy just yet "There is no way that you don't have someone you don't want to see dead!"

Hibari frose and his mind formed the image of Tsuna's smiling face. _I have one. _He thought. The boy was the only one who looked him in the eye and he appreciated that. When his parents where looking in his eyes where either for an errand or an insult. When he first met the boy he thought he was weak. After he received the Vongola Cloud ring the prefect understood how great the kid was.

Yes, Tsuna was a weak crybaby with no future. Yes, he wasn't like Xanxus or the Ninth and YES Tsuna was too kindhearted. And that's exactly Hibari wanted to see him as a Boss. He had grown attached to that boy like everyone around him and just like all the other guardians would die for him.

"I can even kill for him" whispered Hibari and if Dino wasn't Reborns apprentice he wouldn't have heard him.

"What did you say?" asked Dino snapping Hibari out of his thoughts. Without saying a word the boy charged to Dino. The older smiled having heard the youngers words and pulled his whip out.

~~~~~~Somewhere in Town~~~~~~

Chrome was following Mammon around when she noticed something.

"Mammon-san. Haven't we passed this spot more than once?" asked the girl holding her trident

"You finally noticed?" said Mammon turning around "I decided that for the first day of training you will have to find a way out of here."

"What if I don't find a way today?"

"This illusion will fall apart and crash you along side with you" Chrome frose and gave Mammon a terrified look. "I have already hinted were the exit is too make it easier for you. I'll be watching you!" said Mammon and the flew away leaving Chrome shaking. _Stop_ she ordered her self _I have to find the exit quickly _

Chrome was wondering about trying to find a weak spot in the illusion. She had even used her ring but nothing worked. When she felt tired she sat down on a bench. She looked around and felt hopeless. She would never be able to eave this place and go back to the others. She thought of Kyoko and Haru and how sad they would be if something happened to her and started crying. She remembered all the times Ken called her an idiot and Chikusa sighed because of her. And then she remembered her boss. He was so kind to her even when she thought he should hate her. She remembered his smile and then couldn't stop crying. Mukuro gave her her life back but Tsuna made her want to keep it. She wanted to protect her boss even though she was weak.

She hated being weak.

She new what she got to do. She stood up and dried her tears. She remembered that Mammon was looking rather intensively at the same spot on a wall. Chrome reached it and stared at it. She couldn't find anything wrong but she could _feel _there was something. After a few minutes of staring Chrome found a scratch and hit it with her trident. Immediately the wall collapsed and Mammon was standing there looking at her.

"Well done" the Arcobaleno in the form of a teen said. "I thought that you wouldn't make it"

"I'm boss's guardian I can't let him down by being weak... again" she answered

"Hoooo how loyal." said Mammon "Loyal people like you make good assassins"

"Boss would never tell me to kill anyone!" shouted Chrome

"_Although if he asks ill do it._ Is what you are thinking no?" smirked Mammon

Chrome flinched and the hold on her trident tightened.

"Yes" she answered. Mammon smirked again and left

"Tomorrow we will train on materializing and more...don't be late"

~~~~~~~~In the Library~~~~~

"Oi perverted Doctor! Why are we in the Library?"asked Hayato looking up from the notes the doctor made him take. "And what's with all these motes about bombs? I already know that stuff!"

The doctor looked at him through his magasine. "What do you mean Hayato... I'm training you of course" he answered as it was a matter of fact.

"Yeah like I don't know that under that National Geografic magazine is the latest print of PlayBoy!" said the boy sarcastically making the adult blush

"Ahem... as for why I told you to take these notes it's to test your knowledge"

"My knowledge?"

"Yes... dynamites are not something difficult to handle is it?" asked Shamal raising an eyebrown

"They are not so simple! You have to know the different kinds of dymanites, the power you have to use to through them,the-" the boy stopped as he saw a proud smile on the others face "Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy!" A brick hit Shamal's head and Hayato sweatdropped.

"I was proud of you kid... Mou~ you are not cute at all" pouted Shamal. It was his turn to make the other blush

"Sh-shut up you pervert!" he said

"Anyway I have nothing to tech you to make you stronger" Shamal stretched his hands above his head and yawned. "But you are not using your brains to control you strength"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean that you have strenght. You can't be any stronger with your dynamites. We have trained your body its time for the brain now"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"I am calling you reckless" Shamal looked the boy in the eyes seriously. "What's your resolve Hayato?" Hayato looked at him and he whispered

"I want to keep the Tenth safe... whatever the cost"

"Does that mean you will kill everything that is an obstacle in Tsunayoshi's path?"

"Of course" said the boy immediately and the adult smacked his head "OW! What was that for?"

"For not thinking" said Shamal as he sat back down and closing the magasine as a 5 year old passed by. Hayato looked at the boy and remembered his childhood. He shook his head and focused on the doctor. "Tell me Hayato" said Shamal "What do you think about Tsuna?" the question took the bomber by surprise and blinked like an owl for a while

"What do I think about the Tenth? He is an amazing person! He is the one who accepted _me _even though I tried to kill him. He is the only one who called me a 'friend' without being threaten or because of alternative motives!" said the teen with a sweet expression the other had never seen on him. _What a great power you have Tsunayoshi. You are really one of a kind to be able to reach that kids heart_ thought Shamal with a sweet smile on his face.

"Good...Now tell me Hayato... do you think a beautiful soul like that would want anyone dead in order to reach the top?" asked Shamal looking on the ceiling with his hands on his pockets.

"...No." said the boy.

"That's what I said before Hayato. You are a great warrior and have a perfect resolve...but you don't think Hayato. When in battle you act in instinct and even though your instinct is always on mark you can't really on it... That's why in this week I'll teach you how to think" said the doctor and looked at the boy who was lost in thought.

Hayato was thinking of his past and his present. He could see the difference and much more feel it... In the past he was mostly alone. His sister was busy with poison cooking and training. His father was busy as well and for a young master like him to play with the kids of the servants was like running around town on rush hour on your panties... at least that's what his over obsessed with royalty and titles aunt,who came to look after him, told him. When she said it Hayato felt like that woman put him in the same category as the servants kids.

Even without her saying that Hayato wouldn't play with these kids. He had overheard the kids say that they hoped the young master wouldn't decide to play with them because it would be too awkward.

So for his entire childhood Hayato felt alone. He run away and that's when he heard about the new heir of Vongola. He thought he could kill him and take the position from him. _How naive of me_ he thought as he remembered the feeling he had when he saw the boy looking so weak. He felt triumph. But after the battle he felt sick. He had lost. And now he made the Vongola an enemy of his Famiglia. And when Tsuna outstretched his hand to Hayato and told him he wants to be friends it was like the clouds in his life had suddenly cleared. Hayato felt so happy when he saw the smile on his boss's face that wanted to protect it...

"Let's do this Shamal"

**Pheeeeew! At last... 4 hours of typing** **ughhh... Anyways! I hope you liked this chapie and look forward for the next one! If you want you can review me cupcakes! See you again desu~! (honestly I wanted to make Haru's greeting something like my signature for the fanfics but then lazyness kicked in...) **


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO THERE CUPCAKES!I hope you had a nice school beginning cause mine sucked! My new teachers don't say much and my old teachers are the same crazy shells as in the past... I won't survive this year... but ANYWAY!this is chapie numero diez!Which meaaaaans Ryohei's training... but Im not satisfied with only that so ill write Julia's training as well. :D **

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN KHR! And there is gonna be OOC in this chapter and there is gonna be dirty secrets coming up so those who don't want to read something like that they can just skip Ryohei's pov. (There is not gonna be Yaoi)**

" Lussuria san where are we?" asked Ryohei the man in front of him. He was too nervous to even remember his catchphrase.

"Ara~~ we are six feet under"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Ara ara~~~ I don't mean we are in a grave we are just underground"

The two of them were currently walking on a dark corridor barely fitting them. They had to walk on behind another and Lussuria had to keep his head low if he didn't want to dump in the ceiling. Ryohei had no problem with that since he was shorter than the other guy.

"We are going to the secret underground ring I found last week" continued Lussuria "There where a lot of guys there but none of them were hot! Even the boxers where ugly!"

"So why did you came to the extreme"

"There was a hacker among them that broke into Varia's system. We couldn't let him be now, could we?" he said cheekily "But we couldn't find him in the end so we took care of all of them~~"

"When you say 'took care of them'...what do you mean?" asked Ryohei obviously confused.

"We killed them"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"shouted Ryohei shaking the ground causing Lussuria to loose his balance and fall

"Oi don't shout like that~~~" pouted Lussuria from the ground

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KILLED THEM TO THE EXTREME!"

"We didn't have a choice, did we? Plus the boss said that if we can't find the hacker we can kill everyone." said Lussuria with a sad smile

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE LUSSURIA! LIVES ARE NOT TO BE TAKEN AWAY BY NOONE!"

" I know that Ryohei... but it's the orders of the boss you can't disobey them" said Lussuria turning around to face the teen. He crossed his arms on his chest and popped his right hip "What will you do if Tsuna tell you to kill someone"

"TSUNA WOULD NEVER ORDER ME TO KILL SOMEONE!HE VALUES LIFE MORE THAN YOU STUPID BOSS"

"Everyone changes"

"HE WOULDN'T CHANGE!AND EVEN IF HE DID WE ARE HERE TO EXTREMELY HELP HIM!"

Lussuria looked him in the eye and saw something that shocked him. The boy in front of him was not as stupid as everyone said. In addition he was rather smart. He knew what was coming up ahead and knew that he wouldn't prevent it... He knew that someday his little brother would change... but he was ready to do everything in his powers to make that change as slight as possible.

"You wouldn't kill for him?" asked Lussuria and Ryohei's expression turned serious in an instant he looked down with a shadow hiding his eyes. When he spoke his voice was no longer hoarse. It sounded more mature more serious more like his adult voice.

"You don't know what we the guardians can do Lussuria. Every single one of us was saved by Sawada. His smile came when we ere on the edge and forced as not to jump." Ryohei still looked at his feet "My parents are in coma and the mouney the government give to me and my sister were not enough that's why I started boxing... A senpai of mine introduced me to a ring master... he put into the fights and I kept earning a lot money to take care of Kyoko. I tried to hide the fact I was fighting but she found out pretty quickly. We had a major fight and she said that she didn't want to know me anymore... that she didn't want to be my sister anymore... that she was ashamed of me...

" That night I left home and sat on a bench... I didn't want to lose my sister so I called the ring master and told him I quit... I thought that I was fine that everything has turned to normal but that was just fake hope. The ring master found me pretty quickly, he had tracked me down you see. He had brought with him some of his men. Some of them pinned me on the ground holding my hands and feet down. I couldn't move at all they where way stronger than me." The boy started shaking uncontrollably and Lussuria's mother hen instincts kicked in. He approached the boy and hugged him stroking the boys hair. In response Ryohei grabbed the side of his jacket and bared his head on the older guys chest

"I saw him hovering over me with a knife. He told me that he would let me go if I gave him something...He started stabbing me legs with the knife. Thank God he didn't do any damage or I wouldn't be able to even walk. After that he started pulling of my shirt and whispering dirty things on my ear. I felt awful and sick as his hand reached to my pants and screamed for help. He laughted and said that no one was coming for me. I closed my eyes as he continued kissing my neck and chest and seconds before he could pull my pants off I heard Sawada's voice. He shouted my name and then I felt the old man being pulled away from me and the pressure in my hands and legs going away as well. When I opened my eyes I saw that Sawada was I Hyper Dying Will mode and had left the old man unconscious. Yamamoto and Gokudera were there too and had knocked unconscious the other men. When Tsuna went back to normal he fussed over my and wouldn't let me go that night. After that he contacted the Vongola and they took as under their wings." Lussuria remembered that time. Nono had invited the Varia for diner and was bragging about the new boy and girl he had to take care of and had invited Xanxus to go in Japan with them to meet them. Well as expected Xanxus declined.

Ryohei then looked up to Lussuria with fierce serious eyes.

"I own everything to Sawada. I can't even describe how much I own him." Lussuria caught his breath with what he heard next. "I know that Sawada would never kill anyone and that he wouldn't ask anyone to do so...but if he wants me to kill someone then I'll gladly do so."

"WHAT? Before you said you wouldn't let your boss tell you to kill someone!"

"I did"answered Ryohei "But that doesn't mean I can't kill someone foe Sawada's sake"

And then the boy let go and walked in front of him leaving a shocked Lussuria behind.

In the mean time Julia was with Reborn on an open field very close to where Tsuna and Xanxus where and they where looking on the smoke that was coming up from the trees. Once in a while they saw two fireballs flying and colliding with each other.

"I hope they are fine" said Julia looking at Reborn who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Who cares."

"I do" said Julia "My only cousin is fighting over there." she pointed at the column of smoke and like it responded to her two fireballs crashed with each other. Reborn looked at her examining her reactions. From the outside you thought she was a normal beautiful girl but if you looked closely you could see the muscles under her cloths. If you looked her in the eyes you would see happiness and carefreeness but if you looked closer you would see the pain.

"Julia what kind of weapon do you use?" asked Reborn

"Name it" she answered flatly

"Knives?"

"Check"

"Guns?"

"Check"

"Spear?"

"Check"

"Martial arts?"

"Check"

Reborn was dumbfounded. How could a girl her age master every weapon plus martial art? Reborn made her practice her aim with every gun of his collection and she hit all the targets on the center. Then Reborn made her disarm and arm the guns while blind folded. It took her 50 seconds for all the guns. Then Reborn made Bel attack her from behind while she was blind folded and her hands where tied behind her back. An hour later Bel was full of bruises and scratches, clothes torn and he was sweating and panting like he had run the Olympic Marathon while Julia hadn't even shed a sweatdrop.

_Wow_ thought Reborn. He send Bel home and decided to have a talk with the girl.

"You are rather strong"

"Thanks Reborn. I know" the girl looked sad and decided to pack her staff.

"How many times have you killed?"

"...countless" she said after a while.

"Did you like it?" asked Reborn. Someone like that couldn't be that strong and not enjoy killing. Like him. Julia spoon around and looked at him like it was the first time she saw him.

"Are you stupid?" she asked "If you enjoy killing people left and right FINE! I don't care but I'm not like you Reborn! I know what you are thinking! 'Someone as strong as her can't have any other motive than enjoying killing', right?" Reborn was dumbfounded. _She knows what I am thinking?_

"Yes Reborn... I know what you are thinking. And not just by reading your face like you do"

"Who is that even possible?"he asked

"It's the power of the ring." she said plainly. "While I was asleep Elena explained me it's powers"

"Elena?"

"Yeah, Demon Spaedes lover... she was Knuckles twin sister but they kept it a secret it was easy they were fraternal you see." she said and started playing with her chocker. When she had the time to observe it she saw that the phases of the moon where connected with silver chains that handed loosely. "She wasn't a fighter but she had powers of her own. She could foresee the future and read other people thought's. That power was really useful in the alliances. But she had another power as well."

"What power?" Julia didn't answer "Julia! This is serious business! Since Primo's era there was not a moon guardian so we don't know their powers! We don't know if it's good powers or only troublesome!" snaped Reborn

Julia sighed

"The day Elena died it was the day she found out her new power. She could transport her energy to other."

"What?"

"That day there was an invasion in the mansion and Daemon was seriously wounded. Elena was really upset and cried above Daemon's body. He was about to died when Elena felt her energy leaving her body. She understood what was going on and that if she kept it up she would die but she couldn't leave Daemon die either. So she kept up transporting her energy to him. When he regained consciousness it was too late for her."

"Why? She wasn't wounded or anything!" Julia sighed

"Reborn use your brain and think! When Elena transported the energy into Daemon's body she transported _her own energy_ into him. She was _giving _him her energy"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo cupcakes. Hope you are doing well! Well today we will dive into the world of despair * evil laughter * Just kidding! (teehee) You will read about the new message of the blue haired guy, kay? ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR**

The guardians, except Hibari, where lying all over Tsuna's room. They were exhausted from the training. Even Yamamoto, Squalo had found him and dragged him back to the dojo. They didn't talk they were just moaning in pain.

"Tsuna you know I love you but... what the hell is wrong with your tutor?" asked Julia who was lying on the bed

"He is the offspring of Satan." replied her cousin who was also lying on the bed with his head resting on Julia's stomach

"When I trained with him... well... let's just say it was not pleasant" said Yamamoto who was lying on the floor with his feet on the wall.

"Well I doubt it was like Mammon's" said Chrome who was lying with her stomach on the table.

"Lussuria is an extreme Devil." said Ryohei who was lying on the floor next to the door.

"Oh come on they are not so bad!" said Gokudera who was sitting with his legs crossed on chair. Immediately after he said that five sets of eyes turned to look at him on the same time.

"Says the one who spend his day in the library!" they said in unison. At that time Iemitsu came in and did a double take as he sensed the black aura that floated in the room.

"Um... yeah...Are you alive?" he asked

"No we are dead what you see now it's our ghosts!" said Julia sarcastically 'Of course we are alive!" she continued. After all this ridiculous training she had no patience for anyone.

"Ooook..." said Iemitsu slowly "I just wanted to tell you that the dinner is re- WAAAAAAH" Iemitsu spoon on his heels as the six kids ran past him with inhuman speed reaching the table and sitting on their chairs with a glint in their eyes. Nana blinked but after a while smiled at the sight. She was serving them food when Iemitsu came into the kitchen dizzy from the twirls.

~~~~Somewhere in Namimori~~~~~

"Did you gather the people I told you" asked the blue haired guy a certain green haired

"Yes, Ran-sama. They are waiting for you in the room next door."

"Good... How is Elizabeth?"

"She is in the infirmary. The doctors say she will regain consciousness in any minute."

"Is that so?... Niji, when Elizabeth wakes up bring her to my office." said Ran with a glint in his eyes. Niji felt fear for the girl.

"What do you want with her sir?" he asked trying to hide his concern

"None of your business, Niji. Just do as I say"

"Y-yes, Ran-sama"

Ran snored and left the room. The affection that Niji had for that girl was disturbing. He knew that they had feelings for each other but he didn't know what sort of feelings or to what extent. Either way he had to watch out. When he entered the room his subordinates where six pairs of eyes turned to him.

He closed the door and sat on the only armchair. His subordinates knelt in front of him.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here?"asked Ran

"You want as to assist you in the killing of mafia family." said a black haired woman with a lot of earrings and a top so short you wondered how her chest fit there.

"Haaaa...so you already know?How boring..." pouted the boss

"We would like to know the details, sir" said the black haired beside her. They were twins and they just loved to show it. They were wearing matching earings, matching tops and matching pants.

"I suppose I should tell you..." said the boss and headed to a screen to the wall of the room. When he touched it photos of the Vongola Family appeared. He pressed a photo of Julia who looked strait to the camera. She was serious and was wearing gray clothes while the background was white.

"This is Julia Lazareto. Father Italian mother also Italian. She speak fluent every language you can think of and some that you don't. She is a killing machine. She can handle every single time of weapon, plus martial arts, with closed eyes. She was our best assassin by far."

"Was?" asked a white haired man with a blue stripe on his hair

"Yes 'was'. She escaped while on a mission which later was handed to Elizabeth Smith. And this..."he said and pressed on a photo of Tsuna that was more casual and probably taken in secret. "Is her only cousin Sawada Tsunayoshi the tenth head of the Vongola or as some call him Neo Vongola Primo." he paused and looked at the others. They were all staring at the screen with passion. You could tell that all of them were up to a fight.

"The one we are challenging is Sawada Tsunayoshi. We agreed on an all out competition. In six days we will meet at an appointed place and fight over Elizabeth and over the leadership of our organizations." the six fighters were stunned. How could their boss bet the future of the organization on a fight. "I want you to train hard. Their guardians may look aloof but are strong." he said with a tone that said that he didn't want disagreements. Later he showed them the profiles of the guardians and explained his plan.

When they left he went to his office and found Niji supporting Elizabeth. They were saying something but they stopped immediately after Ran entered the room. They looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"Heeee... are you afraid of me?So cruel..." he said in his bored voice. He approached Elizabeth and grabbed her chin in his hand. "This is not how you treat the one that raised you Elizabeth." he said and looked her in the eyes titling his head in both sides every few seconds.

"I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry, S-sir... I- I fa-fa-fai-failed the mission." said Elizabeth stuttering.

"Yes you did" he said titling his head like a snake on both sides again "But that's not what I want to know now. What I want to know is way Julia want you back so desperately."

"I-i do-don't kn-know, sir" she stuttered again

"Stop stuttering already!" he said and through her down making her hit the floor.

"Ran-sama! Please she is not fully recovered!" begged Niji. Ran ignored him and kneeled beside the girl who was trying not to cry. He grabbed her hair and dragged her to the wall. When he reached it he through her on it and then grabbed her chin again as she slided down.

"Well I can't kill you just yet...You she your friend is coming..."

"Julia?"

"Yes... I asked _him_ to bring her over"

"No.. no please don't!Do what you want with me but don't send _him_ to her! Don't bring her here!" she begged while grabbing her bosses shirt

"DON'T TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" he shouted slapping the girl sending her flying. He was panting while Niji ran over to the girl to check on her. "I'm gonna bring that girl here... and you have no say to this" he snarled and left the room leaving Niji hugging the injured girl and saying comforting words while she was silently whispering her friends name

"Julia...Julia...Julia..."

On the meantime outside the Sawada residence a tall masculine man with a white suit was sliding a letter in the mail box.

_Be at Namimori mountain on Sunday at 10:00am._


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO AGAIN CUPCAKES!So how was your week? Awful? Excellent? Either way the moment you all have been waiting for has come! * dramatic drums * THE 12 CHAPTER OF THE MOON GUARDIAN IS HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE! * cheers * ahem...well here you go...**

**Guest-I know it's frose and not froze but I have auto correct so I can't prevent it... so bear with it! (isn't 'bear with it' a funny expression? It always reminded me of pandas... Pandas are cute don't you think?)**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KHR (the disclaimer is getting boring...)**

The Vongola and the Varia where once again assembled in the holly conference/bedroom of the Vongola's Tenth head Sawada Tsunayoshi once again. They had gathered to debate about the sudden arrival of the enemy...the LETTER! (A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN )

Dark aura was filling the room and everyone eye's were covered by shadows of their bangs. "_Be at Namimori mountain on Sunday at 12:00_ huh..." mumbled Reborn. "Finally..."

"So _they_ decided the time and place huh? Why for once can't we decide~~~" pouted Ryohei

"THIS IS NOT THE ISSUE TURF TOP!" shouted Hayato "The thing is _where_ exactly in the Namimori mountain?"

"I think we will find them pretty easily... Ran likes to be flashy..."sad Julia

"Ran?" asked Reborn

"The Sakura new boss...that blue haired guy."

"You mean he is new to the position? That gives us the advantage! He won't be able to handle his subordinates!" cheered Hayato

"Are you an idiot?" asked Julia

"WHAT DID YOU SAY CURLY?"

"EXACTLY WHAT YOU HEARD OCTOPUS!"

"GUYS CALM DOWN! This is not the time to argue!" said the oh so calm Takeshi.

"Julia... explain" said Reborn. Julia sighed crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at the wall. After a few seconds Julia unfolded her arms and hugged her legs she sighed again and looked at noone in particular.

"Ran was a victim of slave trading... He was kidnapped from his home in Hokkaido when he was 10 and was sold to a big family who treated him badly." started Julia while placing her chin on her knees. "He was abused by the lady of the house and sexually harassed by the master of the house. The kids didn't treat him any better and the servant where all but happy to have him around. One day the master of the house invited some guests for his birthday party, among them happened to be the previous Sakura boss who was in a mission to kill one of the guests."

Everyone was looking at her wanting to know where she knew all this staff and if it was possible for someone like Ran to have such a past. Julia saw it in their eyes and sighed again. _One thing at_ _time _she thought and continued

"The ex-boss noticed Ran almost immediately. Ran was not more than 13 at that time but he still carried himself with some sort of dignity and confidence... although the ex-boss could tell the boy was going through much...he could tell by his close! Every servant of the house was wearing nice clothes but the boy's clothes were torn and mended at various places... he also looked dirty like he hadn't bathed in a long time. But he still served the guests ignoring the disgusted looks on their faces. The ex-boss was sensitive when it came to children, especially if they had a bad fate ahead of them. That's why he always tried to be a bit lenient with as although he couldn't decrease the training or the punishments he hired excellent teachers for us, built a library, took care of the menu etc etc...

"Eitherway! When he finished the job he headed to his room but then he heard something shatter. He went to see what happened and then he saw the master of the house trying to rape Ran... the ex-boss shoot the man immediately and took the Ran and treated him like his son... he trained him to be an assassin and then handed the organization to him. But what's broken can't be fixed...Ran was beyond repair, he was deeply traumatized by the life he had lead for almost 3 years. On his first weeks in the organization dorm all the kids tried to approach him and befriend him... but even though he hung out with us we could still feel that something was wrong...I was a newbie there I just entered but I realised immediately what was wrong..." Julia paused and stood up. All the eyes in the room followed her to the nightstand where she poured a glass of water, from the bottle of that Tsuna always kept close to him, drank it and turned around. Still holding the glass with one hand she popped her right thigh and placing a hand on it she looked on the ground and held her hand with the glass on the level of her stomach.

"His sadistic side was starting to lick. You could see by the way his eyes glint when he hit the aim... Needless to say that he didn't have to repeat much techniques, he excelled most of them... Everyone thought he was a genius but the once who where closer to him knew that was not the case. Ran enjoyed killing... and he demanded to be the same for the ones near him."

"How do you know all that?" interrupted Xanxus. Julia looked at her glass and rotated it on the right. For a while she watched the water making circles in the glass and it was obvious it was a painful matter. She then sighed again and closing her eyes she said.

"We... where _really _close at the time... When I 'joined' the organization he was already there and we where placed on the same dorm...the organization has a tradition that the newest members had to stay with the older for a while and always of the opposite gender. The idea was that if you were accustomed with the opposite gender, and that meant with the other genders body sculpture, you wouldn't be lured so easily by sex appeal. So on my first days I was to live with Ran... he scared me..._ a lot..._ I cursed my luck several times that day. I had to see my parents die, I was dragged to an unknown place and was told that if I didn't do as I say I would be killed of... I was freaking scared and then there was a guy whom I didn't know staring at me like _I_ was the one who put him in there. At first we didn't talk to each other but when the night came I had nightmares...I dreamt about my parents death and I was probably crying too... suddenly I felt a warmth and felt at ease. The next morning I saw Ran sleeping next to me and I was surprised.

"I woke him up and he told me I was unbearable last night and that I only calmed down when he hugged me. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't meet him the whole day... but when night came again the same think happened. After a while I started thinking of Ran as a big brother send to me by God in these difficult times.I even started calling him that...'Nii-chan' and all...How naïve I was!" she said and shook her head violently. She placed her glass down and sat on Tsuna's bed crossed legs.

"After a few years when 16 and I was 10 we were assisted to gather information of a lady who had passion with young kids... Especially little girls... so the mission was mine and Ran was...let's say... my bodyguard. Everything was going fine when the lady took a special interest in me. She tried to make me take of my clothes and take pictures of it... Ran found out and killed her" Julia's breath came out shaky as she remembered the corpse of the said lady and her 'Nii-chan' standing above it with an ax.

"When I saw the glint in his eyes I understood that he didn't care that he died his hands with blood... when I talked to him I understood that he not only had done it again but he had enjoyed it too... I tried to persuade him that he was wrong and although we were assassins we shouldn't necessary kill people... we had a big argument that day and he hit me... it was the first time I saw his true colors... after he took the position of the boss his true colors started to show more often and it was obvious he could kill even his subordinates if necessary.

Ran is a violent man that enjoys killing... he is not like the Varia nor the Vongola... he doesn't regret his actions and annalises every single think he does before he actually do it.

"His most trusted men are like that too. The twins Rin and Len (A/N: Whaddup Vocaloid reference!) are the best martial artists. They synchronise with each other like they are literally one. Plus they have Sun flames so they recover asap."

"EXTREEEEEEEEME!" shouted Ryohei

"Max is their has mist flames, obviously. His level is as good as Mukuro's and Mammon's"

"Heeee... sounds like fun ne Chrome?" said Mammon to her apprentice. Julia ignored her and continued.

"John is their swordsman. Rain flames... I can say with confidence that he is as great as Squalo... if I not stronger..."

"VOOOOOOOI!THERE IS NOONE STRONGER THAN ME!"

"Hahaha calm down Squalo"

"Nefeli is the strategist. She has cloud flames and can read every movement the opponent makes."

"Hn. That herbivore trying to make a pun with her name. I'll bite her to death *" everyone turned to look at Hibari confused but they turned back to listen to Julia.

"Lastly but less important is Ahmet. He has storm flames and can handle his scythe like it's his own hand."

"Che, I'll take him down"

"Don't be so confident!" said Julia and looked up to her friends. They all looked startled that the girl had such passion burning in her eyes. "These people whent through hell to gain the powers they have now! In our current state we can't beat them! We can't even scratch them!"

"Julie calm down!" said Tsuna in his boss mode and Julia shut up. Tsuna sighed and stood up. He knelled in front of his cousin and held her hands in his. "I know you are worried and you have a pretty good reason... but everything is gonna be fine Julie! We are gonna work it out as we did in the past." Tsuna smiled at her "Besides we are the Vongola! Expect the unexpected!" he said pinching her nose making her chuckle. Julia looked more relaxed and kissed her cousins cheek.

"Thank you Tsu..."

"Well sorry to break the happy atmosphere but luck is not gonna help as much either!" said Xanxus and stood up he crossed his hands in front of his chest "We got to practice trashes!"

"Xanxus let us sleeeeeeeeep~~~!" pouted Yamamoto

"NO!STAND UP AND RAN THE PERIMETER OF THE TOWN THIS INSTANT!" he shouted and took his guns out.

Tsuna, who was still kneeling in front of Julia, hang his head and his souls flied out of his mouth. Julia smiled and patted his hair. It was gonna be a tough week.

*** Nefeli is a Greek name which means cloud. It's origin is from ancient Greece which according to the myth Nefeli was a beautiful nymph. But after a lot of tragedies (typical for a beautiful lady in myths) Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a cloud. I thought it was a nice name and that it made a nice pun, what do you think?**

**Well that was it my gorgeous cupcakes! Did you like it? If you did please review, favorite and follow! OMG I sound like a Youtuber! Ok since I am into the role: **

**One love SUPERWOMAN! That is a Rap aaaaaaaand ZUP! (original catchphrase belongs to iisuperwomanii) **


	13. Chapter 13

**BONJOUR MY BELOVED CUPCAKES!** **omg I miss you so much! Sorry for the late update I know you know I'm quick at updating but school came up, tutions came up, fencing came up (yeah I am a fencer! For those who know what I'm talking about I'm practicing the flere style and it's one of my passions! :D ) university entrance exams are coming up and I have to study and I don't want to buhuhuhuhu T^T... either way I hope you enjoy this chap and I have to inform you that the story is coming to an end in about 3 or 4 chapters? Probably 5 I don't know. BUT FEAR NOT! I have decided that I will make this story a series, meaning that I'll write 2 or 3 more stories that will feature Julia * smiles Hana Heart style and thumps up * and I'm trying SO HARD not to make her a Mary Sue so I hope you don't hate her :D **

**Eitherway, I'll explain my ideas on the last chapter of this story so for now enjoy the beginning of the battle it's gonna be a bit like the first battle with Byakuran although it's gonna be in two parts and there is not gonna be that gold slot yo-yo thing :D. **

**OK I HAD A BIG AUTHORS NOTE SO NOW ENJOY AND REMEMBER I DON'T OWN KHR IN THE SLIGHTEST! (and if you remember to review me that would make me really happy, fluffy and warm inside :D )**

"Sooooo..." asked Julia her uncle "Why am I the only one wearing heels?" Julia looked at her outfit in the mirror of her room. She was wearing a black suit with a skirt almost the same as Chrome's who was standing beside her. Chrome's skirt was mini while Julia's midi (**A/N: For those who don't know, especially the boys, mini is the skirt that all you boys love so I don't need to explain it. Midi [if I spelled it wrong don't shoot me!] is the knee leghted skirt) **that showed of her curves that started to pop out and instead of boots Julia was wearing heels that made her taller. The whole outfit made her look sophisticated yet mysterious as she had let the top buttons of her shirt open to show her chocker of.

"Don't you like it?" asked Iemitsu as Chrome tied Julia's hair into a secretary bun leaving a few locks in front of her face. He was wearing the Vongola uniform with the red jacket. He thought it was fine and that it wouldn't affext his position. He didn't feel in the least below Tsuna wearing the Primo's colors.

"Like it or not you are gonna wear it Leon almost died last night making it" said Reborn from the window.

"Do you guys realise I'm 15?" asked Julia "Just like Chrome! Why is she wearing a mini skirt there are perverts out there!"

"I'm gonna be fine Julia-chan" said Chrome holding her trident in front of her chest. "Plus you look really mature in this outfit" smiled the girl to the other one. Julia blushed and looked in the mirror checking her self again.

"Well... I suppose it's fine..." she said and Iemitsu laughed, Chrome smiled and Reborn smirked

"Well isn't it better to fight looking classy?" asked Reborn and left the room with the others behind him. While they left Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera left Tsuna's room. At the sight a whistle of admiration escaped Julia's lips. The result was instant. Tsuna blushed, Yamamoto scratched his head and laughed and Gokudera started swearing.

"Don't swear Gokudera! You look really hot in these suits!" said Julia. And it was the truth the suits made them look like first class models. Yamamoto's was slightly baggy making his figure look more masculine tricking people that there where some serious muscles there. Gokudera looked extra delinquent. He didn't wear a tie and his shirt was open up to two buttons that made him look like the boy everyone wanted to mess with. But Tsuna was simply GORGEOUS!(**A/N:You noticed I'm a Tsuna fangirl). **The suit glued to all the right places making his figure look a bit more masculine but yet feminine enough to make you squeal in the sight of his butt. And that's exactly what Chrome and Julia did when Iemitsu ordered Tsuna to twirl for him.

"W-what's wrong?" asked Tsuna blushing even more

"Tsuna... take this suit of and were your pajamas THERE ARE PERVERT OUT THERE!" shouted Iemitsu.

"Now you are worrying about perverts..." sighed Julia

"Do-doe it look that bad?" stuttered Tsuna

_He didn't get the point_ thought everyone on the same time.

"Shut up Baka-Iemitsu" said Reborn kicking the man's head. "You look good Tsuna no worries there"

"Absolutely no worries!" said Yamamoto but inside he was forming plans to not let anyone approach his friend.

"Boss looks like usual!" smiled Chrome while thinking of the root they had to take and if she had seen any perverts there

"Noone will understand you are a Mafia boss Judaime!" said Gokudera while mentally counted his bombs.

"Dat ass douth!" said Julia in English using the slang common to everyone but, of course, Tsuna.

"What?" asked Tsuna and Julia shook it off and went down the stairs where the other guardians and Vongola where. Kyoko and Haru would be staying behind with the kids so that Nana wouldn't be alone and to watch over her. Actually the two girls have taken some martial arts classes from Fon and where almost as good as a karate champion. Bianchi was wearing the Vongola uniform with the red jacket and black pants as well as her goggles. Ryohei and Hibari where making sure that everything was safe and noone was spying the house. They were both stunning as well as the other guardians although Ryohei didn't need a baggy suit to make an effect on his muscles and Hibari looked like he was wearing suit every day. All the guardians looked the same although their shirts were the same color as their flames.

Tsuna's shirt was orange.

Yamamoto's shirt was blue.

Ryohei's shirt was yellow.

Gokudera's shirt was red.

Chrome's shirt was indigo.

Hibari's shirt was purple.

Julia's shirt was silver.

When they left the house everything looked fine at first but then the guardians realised they had to cross the shopping district to get to the Namimori mountain. There the guardians Bianchi and Iemitsu formed a loose circle around Tsuna. They made it look like it was natural and that they wanted to conversate with the teen not protect him. Julia, Yamamoto and Gokudera glanced at every girl or boy who wanted to take a picture of them giving them shivers. Iemitsu heard a girl whisper if there was a photo shoot nearby and if his son was the star some sort of celebrity. He smirked and agreed with them. How was possible to not have a celebrity like son when he married a goddess

After a lot of adventures in the shopping district (a drunk man hit on Chrome and Bianchi) and in the bus (another man grabbed Tsuna's and Julia's butt on the same time) they reached their destination still looking classy.

Ran had left obvious hints to where he was. You only had to look. The first hint (a note addressed to Julia) was found by Ryohei in the bushes. It said that they had to find them in an hour and that if she was a real guardian of the moon that was a piece of cake for her. Julia didn't understand what he said and racked her brain to figure out how she could use her energy based powers to track him down. That until Hibari sighed and said

"Just track the energy that was used to write that letter"

Julia knew that Hibari didn't advise very often... but when he did the information was 100% accurate. She looked at the paper intensively. At first nothing happened but then Julia's eyes turned silver and a ray of silver light flew out of the paper and went to the trees on their left.

"This way" said Julia and lead the way. On the end of the ray was another note... printed this time.

_Congratulations! You found the second message \(-_-)/ _

_Well...by now you will be able to use your powers_

_Yes I know about them Julia who do you think I am?_

_I practically raised you of course I'd know_

_Either way, there are still two others to find!_

_Good luck..._

After reading the note above Julia's shoulder they unconsciously looked over to Hibari who sighed and said

"Even if it's not handwritten you can detect the energy of the one who typed it"

"How do you know so much?" asked Gokudera

"I just do" said Hibari and glared at Julia like she was the one causing all this trouble. Then he instructed Julia to what to do. Tsuna wasn't bothered by that he had a feeling Hibari would tell him one day. One hour past and the gang was standing on a huge meadow. There stood Ran surrounded by his subornitates.

Rin and Len were standing on his left wearing their matching clothes and piercings. On Ran's right was Max his stoic look calculating them all. Next to him was John with his blue stripe on his hair standing out and his sword on his side. Next to the twins stood Nefeli with her super curly hair tide in a bun. Next to John was a black man with his scythe on his shoulder and was at least a head taller than everyone else.

"Ooooh... you made it! I'm happy!" said Ran looking extremely bored.

"Drop it Ran... where is Elizabeth?" asked Tsuna snapping into his boss mode. Automatically his guardians stood closer to him with serious expressions.

"She is here don't worry"

"Where?"

"Uuuuuh" sighed Ran "you really are no fun. Niji!" from the bushes on their right came the green haired man holding Elizabeth bridal style. The girl looked horrible. She had bruises everywhere and she had her eyes closed.

"Elizabeth!" shouted Julia and tried to run to her friend but Bianchi's strong arm held her on place. Julia looked at her and the woman just shook her head as if to say 'no'. But the shout was enough for the girl. She opened her eyes and looked at her friend tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she cried and Niji rocked her back and forth.

"So emotional... shall we start?" asked Ran

"With pleasure" said Tsuna behind his teeth. The sigh of the two girls made him angry and he didn't trust even his own voice.

Ran took a hat out of nowhere and tossed it to Tsuna.

"We will decide like ancient Greeks did with slots...you pick today ill pick tomorrow... it's only fair to leave it to lady luck don't you think?" he said raising a brow. "In this hat are six papers with the picture of the six elements. You pick three at random... tomorrow ill pick among the six. Any objections?"

"Yes, Julia will take the place of my lighting guardian. She had moon flames but my lighting guardian is too young to fight" said Tsuna still in boss mode

"Very well" said Ran. Tsuna took the hat and shoke it then he picked a paper. He unfolded it and saw the drawing of a cloud.

"Cloud" he said. Hibari and Nefeli looked at each other without saying anything. Tsuna picked another one.

"Sun" he said

"Len look at him we got him don't you think?" said the boy twin

"Yes Rin... although I think we should be careful a bit" said the girl twin.

"STOP TALKING FOR ME TO THE EXTREME!"

"Unfortunately, Rin and Len are two so I think is only fair to pick someone to help your sun guardian... a fight two on one is simply boring" said Ran

"I'll fight with him" said Iemitsu

"Are you sure?" asked Tsuna

"Yeah, son. It's the only thing I can do now"

"Pick another the last one I am growing old here"

Tsuna looked at him and thought that he never hated someone so much. He gave him a look that even the most terrifying creature would be jealous of and picked another one. But something was wrong.

"W-what is this?" he stuttered "There is an 'X' drawn on that"

"Ooooh I forgot to tell you there is the elimination card"

"Elimination card?" asked Yamamoto

"It means that the next paper to be drawn will be inprisoned."

"WHAT? Why are you saying right now?" Tsuna started to snap

"Well I intended to but you where so eager to start..." yawned Ran "Oh I also added the moon paper..."

"What?" shouted the Vongola.

"Well... I thought it was only fair... the purpose of the elimination card is to give the chance to a team to eliminate a player of the opposite team before starting the game..."

"So you mean that when I draw a paper the guardian with the respective elemen will be imprisoned by you?" glared Tsuna

"Yeah"

"And let me guess there is another thing"

"Actually yes. The player who gets eliminated and imprisoned still has to make it to his/her match which is the last one."

"You bastard" said Gokudera reaching for his bombs but one glance from his boss made him stop. Tsuna sweated like a pig. He didn't want to give any friends of his to this guy. He hated the boring look in his eyes and didn't know what he would do to them or where he would keep them. Tsuna's mind was creating the worst case scenario and checking their possibilities on the same time. He was about to fake fainting until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked and saw Yamamoto smiling at him.

"It's gonna be fine just draw the paper" Tsuna hesitated for a moment but then draw the paper. Cold sweat run from his head to his toes and he really felled like fainting. _Calm down! Don't have a panic attack now!_ He ordered him self took a deep breath closed his eyes and said.

"Moon"

At that moment a chain of events happened. Ran smirked, Elizabeth screamed in Niji's arms who hide them selves behind a tree, a man dressed in a white suit pressed a cloth on Julia's nose and a bunch of ninjas attacked the guardians Iemitsu and Bianchi. When the fight ended they noticed Julia was on the shoulder of the white suited guy like a sack,unconscious. He smirked and jumped on the top of a tree. Then and while the Vongola was on the verge of panicking Ran tossed the hat on Tsuna.

"Well you got the elimination paper you have to draw another one" Tsuna looked at him letting all his disgust show. He put his hand roughly on the hat and draw a paper.

"Rain"

"Hahaha at least I fight today" Yamamoto's goofy laugh was not so goofy right now. Hesounded more serious and he nailed the swordsan on the Sakura with his eyes.

"Yes," said John "at least"

"So the sun starts first" said Ran and pressed a button on the remote he pulled out of his pocket.

**Omg!What is gonna appear now? Stay tuned to find out! Ughhh it's so TIRING to write in the middle of the night but I had to finish it. Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review it would make me really happy! BYE MY SEXY CUPCAKES!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there my beautiful cupcakes! As you may or may not have noticed I changed the tittle of my fanfic to Julia's Chronicles: The Moon Guardian (vol 1) due to the fact I'll have other stories with Julia in them. I have already prepared the diagrams and started writing the third volume (any other normal person would start with the second but psss!). So! There will be a 'hinto' as our beloved Japanese would say it for the first volume in this chap! (actually someone is gonna appear) * triumphal dance * so please enloy and Review me your opinions cupcakes! (I don't know if I have told you but I love it when you review me )**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not on khr**

Julia woke up from an irritating headache. She groaned and immediately felt something wrong.

Headache? Check

Dark cold place? Check

A white suited guy in front of her? Check

She tight in a chair? Check

Wait why was she tight on a chair? Oh yeah she was about to fight Ran with Tsuna when that stupid X paper came out of the hat and a white suit...

Her head jolted up and looked at the guy in front of her.

"Woken up at last princess?" asked he.

"You..." she hissed

"It's me princess... the one that took you to the organization... have you forgotten?"

"How could I have forgotten a monster like you"

"A monster? You used to have another opinion back then!" he said and grabbed her chin

"Exactly I had. I knew you where good and would always be there... but then you started showing your true colors."

"You knew where we were Julia! How did you want me to act? Let them live? They saw us!" he shouted

"They were innocents!" she shouted back and received a slap on the face that send her and the chair flying. She crashed the wall and felt her heel coming of and somehow landing near her hand.

"Sir! Is everything alright?" asked a guard banging the door. The white suited guy gave a last glance at Julia and went out of the room.

"What is the matter?" he asked the guard and Julia acted as fast as possible. With a simple kick from her feet she shoved the heel closer to her. When she touched the heel of the shoe she felt a sharp pain and blood run down her hand.

"I heard a banging and thought she may had attacked you sir" said the guard. Julia felt the heel and found out it was as sharp as a blade and smirked. _That uncle!_ She thought with pride. _ Always thoughtful_ she grabbed her shoe from the tip and started cutting the rope on her hands.

"Her hands are tight in a chair how could she possibly attack me?" said the white suited man mockingly. Julia had cut the first row of the rope and had two more.

"I..." said the guard. Julia had cut the second row

"And even if she had untied the ropes do you think I can't take her down?" Julia frose remembering the extent of the man's power. How could she win against him? He was in a totally different league.

"_We are the Vongola! Expect the unexpected!"_

Her cousin's words echoed in her mind. She was a Vongola now. She had the odds in her favor. She manned up and cut the last rope she hopped up put her shoe on and fixed her bun.

"_Isn't it better to fight looking classy?" _Julia smirked. _Right it makes one look mightier after a fight_

"Then you may leave" the white suited guy came in and dodged Julia's head kick. The skirt had proved to be way more elastic than it looked leaving Julia able to move freely. The white suited guy looked at the girl in disbelief.

"You fool..." he hissed and attacked. Julia grabbed his fist that headed to her head and kicked his stomach. He grabbed her foot and pulled her down with force and sat on her waist placing her hands between her ribs and his knees. He run his fingers through his her while the girl struggled to escape. He looked down at her like she was a child that had tire him dearly.

"You know you could have avoided that" he said

"Like you would ever let me go" she said

"Aren't I like your father? Haven't I treated you like a daughter?"

"If by that you mean you whipped e more than the others then yes you were a great father Mitsuo."

"I made you a great assassin Julia! I taught you how to survive. You could have been a great worker of the company... but you had to run away like a dog after his master when you found the chance" he grabbed her hair and pinned her head to the floor. Julia felt a sharp pain like her head was being pulled off. She started groaning out of pain "Do you know how much you had embarrassed me?" said Mitsuo "Do you know how much I had to go through? Everyone in the organization mocked me for growing a child as unruly as you."

"You...are...not...my father" whispered Julia

"What did you say?"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!YOU ARE JUST A MURDERER!"

Mitsuo punched her several times in the face. He then stood up and dragged her to the wall.

"I'm gonna show you how murderous I can get." he hissed in the girls face.

~~~~~~With Tsuna~~~~~

"Where have you taken her Ran!" shouted Tsuna and took a step closer. Immediately his subordinates took a step closer to him as well.

"Tsuna!" said Yamamoto and grabbed his friends shoulder. "It's not time for that! Oni-san is fighting now and no one knows what that button did."

"Your friend is right and don't worry this button is harmless. It merely sets the place up." said Ran

"I don't see anything being set up" said Iemitsu looking around suspiciously. Ran spoon on his heel and got into the forest with his guardians on his trails.

"What?" said Gokudera and looked at his boss. Tsuna didn't spare a glance to the others and followed the blue haired guy. He was extremely angry. He had just found his cousin, that he loved more like a sister, after being kidnapped and she was snatched away by that creepy white suited guy. He couldn't forgive Ran. All hell had to break loose for Ran to escape his wrath and the guardians sensed it. They said nothing and together with Iemitsu, Bianchi and an oddly quiet Reborn.

Reborn hadn't talked during their trip there. It was like he wasn't even there. **(A/N: Actually I just realised that I haven't put Reborn anywhere so I'm making excuses :p )** But now that the whole thing couldn't help but think how much Lady Luck loved his student. In the future not many Mafiosos or assassins would settle with a match.

When they reached the meadow where the fight would take place they saw a huge ring. It was nothing like the one from the ring battle. This one was more plain but more grand on the same time. It was as big as an entire apartment block and had half the crest of the Vongola and half the crest of Sakura in the middle. The two emblems were printed one next to the other with a think line as if made by a sword in the middle. On the sides of the respective emblems were bleachers with the emblem of each Family on a sign above them. When Yamamoto and John entered a fence raised from the ground and circled the ring.

"The fights will happen here... Please don't destroy it... We need it for the last match..." Ran said boringly and looked at Tsuna meaningfully "I hope you remember"

_Of course I do you bastard _thought Tsuna letting his killing intent leak...a little _You want me to fight you alongside Julia tomorrow...The Julia you have imprisoned and said we will be eliminated if she doesn't escape. _

Tsuna's murderous intent reached Ran that started to have seconds thoughts...almost.

"You may start" he said and sat on the bleachers opposite of Tsuna's.

"Your boss has a rather murderous intent." said John

"You have no idea" answered Yamamoto drawing his sword and charging.

~~~~~~With Julia~~~~~~

A door opened and Julia was throughn inside.

"That's what happens when you defy your father."said Mitsuo and closed the door. Julia lay on her back taking slow painful breaths. Mitsuo had beaten up good leaving her no room for defense. She was now sporting two cracked ribs a few bruises and scratches as well as a twisted ankle. For some reason he had avoided bruising her face. Taking a hasty breath she said

"You... are not...my good damn... father." and then she lost consciousness. But not before taking a blurry glimpse of a black haired man in priests clothes that looked awfully familiar with Ryohei approaching her.

**Sooooooooooo?How was it?Did you like it? If you did please review,favorite or follow (you can do all if you want of course) and I promise I'll post reeeeeeeeeeeeal quick! Until next time BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there cupcakes! Sowy for not updating but I had test and classes but here I am now! In this chapie is gonna be Yamamoto's, Hibari's and Ryohei's battle plus a continuation from the previous Julia POV that was left with the shadow you all know and love!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR. Plus there is gonna be OOCness**

_Clash!_ Yamamoto felt the power of his opponent the moment the blades touched it's other and his had to put force to his own legs to stay in place. He looked at John and got angry the guy didn't even blink. Yamamoto pulled back and raised his sword to avoid John's that came straight to his head. Yamamoto pushed him off and charged letting his opponent no room to recover. John saw him and stepped to the side slowly like he was avoiding a running toddler.

"Have you forgotten how to fight? You use your sword like it's a stick." he said as he round kicked Yamamoto's stomach

"GAH" shouted the boy and felt blood on his mouth. _Did I bite my tongue?_ He licked his hand and saw no blood on it. Shocked he looked at Tsuna. He had stood up and run to the bars of the cage grabbing them and shouting something about unfair and against the rules. John who stood silent a few meters away looked at his boss who nodded at him. John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really hated being ordered around... at least he had a nice trophy this time. He looked at the boy that licked his hand trying to find what was wrong with him and a giggle escaped his lips. _How cute?_he thought and his eyes turned a deep red.

"Here he goes" said Ran and Tsuna blinked surprised at the blue haired guy and his guardians who suddenly moved to their sits as if they were about to see something they had seen a million times and where bored of it.

Yamamoto looked surprised too. He stared at the giggling guy in surprise. "What is so funny?" he asked

John looked up and Yamamoto took a step back suddenly scared. There was madness in the guys eyes. They were wide open and no human emotion was in them. "You" he said with a wide grin "You are so funny and cute!I'll take my time playing with you!"

"What?" whispered Yamamoto. John walked toward him swaying from side to side like a mad person. "What you heard. This blue haired guy promised me that I'll have whatever I want if I win" he said still grinning when he looked up Yamamoto "The blue haired guy told me I could have you to play as much as I want!" he giggled. _Blue haired guy? Didn't he call him boss earlier?_ Thought Yamamoto and felt a sharp pain on his stomach where John had kicked him. He fell to his knees and started to cough out blood.

"YAMAMOTO!" shouted Tsuna on top off his voice and trough his self on the bars. He was desperate to go to his friend. At the moment he was about to unleash his flames he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spoon around and saw his dad look him right into his eyes.

"Don't Tsuna" he said dead serious "I know you want to but don't. Yamamoto is stronger than you think."

" ' " replied Tsuna gritting his teeth "Yamamoto is in pain there and that creep is saying he wants to torture him thinking is a game" he said furiously pointing at the guy behind him who was approaching the coughing Yamamoto.

"I know but you can do nothing right now. Trust Yamamoto" said Iemitsu

"First Julia now this... how much do you want me to swallow _for the moment?"_ said Tsuna sarcastically. Reborn sut up and grabbed Tsuna from the collar of his shirt

"You are a boss now so _shut up, get to your seat and trust Yamamoto you damn brat!"_ hissed Reborn. Tsuna glurped and let him self be dragged to his seat by Reborn. Chrome took his hands into hers, Hayato started pampering Tsuna and saying that the baseball freak will be fine and Ryohei put his bandaged hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Hibari moved a seat and sat right behind the brunette with his legs were supporting the boys back so that he won't get tired soon. Ran and his Guardian's saw everything but said nothing.

While everything was happening Yamamoto stood up holding his stomach with his left arm while with his right he steadied his sword.

"Still not giving up?" said John with his grin still on "that makes you even more interesting" he said and charged bending his upper half on exactly 90 degrees and staggered from left to right as he run to Yamamoto. Two meters away from Yamamoto John frose and Yamamoto saw his eyes turn from red to blue and for he let out a whisper that only Yamamoto could hear.

"Kill me... if you don't I'm gonna hurt your boss... even if I don't want to"

"What?" whispered Yamamoto back. John run up to raised his sword to block his and he succeeded. Only this was the others plan.

"I am not me... Ran did something to me... to all of us... when we fight we change... like a double personality" he said as he pretended to fight to get his sword away of the teen.

"Tsuna would never forgive me if I killed you"

"What a considerate boss... but it's your choice." John let go of the two swords and Yamamoto run up to him. On the last minute John jumped to the side and whispered. "Kill me and save your boss or let me kill you and your boss in the process." he run up to the boy and through him to the ground "Don't think that Ran will settle with a fair competition boy don't be so naive." he placed his hands on the boys neck.

"Still... I can't … kill you" said Yamamoto trying to breath. "I... would...kill...for...him...but...he...doesn't want...to"

"We will make it look like an accident" The pressure on Yamamoto's neck decreased and Yamamoto turned around and faked a punch to the guys face.

"Fine then" he said and John kicked his stomach sending him flying.

"Hurry before I change back." said john and grabbed his sword

"We will sword fight for a bit then you will fake a pain in the leg. Ill take the chance and run to your sword"

"Fine" said Yamamoto but didn't trust the swordman completely. For a bit they spared and then Yamamoto faked the leg pain and knelled to the ground all senses fired up.

"YAMAMOTO!" shouted Tsuna and Yamamoto faked a surprised face as John was about to land the sword on the boys face. Yamamoto acted out of reflex and stabbed the man on the stomach. Yamamoto saw his blade dyed a deep scarlet color piercing the back of his opponent. The Vongola's gasped while the Sakura just moved a bit in their seats showing no emotion.

John fell on Yamamoto's hands "Th-thank..y-you" and he was no more. Immediately, the cage disappeared and Tsuna run up to Yamamoto who had placed John down and sheathed his sword.

"Yamamoto" said Tsuna throughing his arms around the taller boy. The athlete hugged him back and smiled "I'm fine Tsuna"

"No. you are not! Why did you kill him? You could have avoided it! I knew you could!" said Tsuna looking at the guy with tears running down his face. _Damn here it is..._ cursed Yamamoto

"Sorry Tsuna...I-it was out of reflex" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!._ Tsuna took a deep breath and looked at John and then at the Sakura. They didn't seem looked at Yamamoto and felt that the boy in front of him was telling the truth indeed. He sighed and took the boy's hand leading him to the bleachers.

"You hurt your leg right?" he said and took the first aid kit Chrome gave him. Yamamoto blinked and smiled at the brunette.

"It's fine now. I just lost my balance the shout was a surprised one...mostly"

"That's good" said Tsuna and took the disinfecter and some cotton and started treating his friends.

Ran ordered someone to clean the ring fast and locked his gaze on the caring boss on the opposite bleachers. If only the previous Sakura boss was like that...

"Sir, what shall we do with the body?" asked the one in charge of cleaning. Ran looked at the body and knew that it was not an accident... He had a feeling that even the brunette knew but just didnt' say it

"Just through it off somewhere" he said waving dismissing the guy.

"If I help you will you help me?" said a deep caring voice.

"How are you going to help me? And what do you need help with?" said a softer female voice full of controlled pain.

"You want to go out and help your friends but you can't at this state... let me heal you and help you get out."

"What do you want in return"

"Reinforcements. My friends will be in danger and I was send to ask for your help"

"* cough * What if * cough * I say *cough cough * no?"

"By the sound of that cough... you will die. I can feel your rib piercing your lungs"

"Don't * cough * touch me!"

"I apologize... So how about my offer"

"...Fine. Tell me the details"

**Yes I know I promised three battles and you got one but...haaaa... battles exhaust me I am not good at writing them and I always use the words 'charged'** **'run up to' and such. However I hope you enjoyed and be kind enough to review me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**HEY THERE CUPCAKES! So how's it doin'? I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I'm not good with battles (i'm a lover of peace) so bare with me please~~~~! so enjoy this chapie too ok?**

_**"**__We have been ambushed! Run!" shouted the blond man_

"_We lost Knuckle" _

_"I'm going back"_

_"No you can't!"shouted a black haired guy "we have to go back to the mansion!"_

_"But..."_

_"No buts! We have to trust him he is able to protect him self and you know it!"_

_The blonde looked back at the ruins and the men that were after them. He looked back at the man holding his wrist and then back to the ruins._

_"Let's go"_

"Shall we start the next match?" said a bored Ran. Tsuna looked at him and placed the kit down and looked at Hibari. The prefect looked at him and 'hn'ed. He stepped into the ring and walked to the center of it. Nefeli took a spear out of nowhere and walked to the center of the ring. When they were on the center the bars covered the ring once again. The two contestants just looked at each other for a couple of minutes. Then Hibari steped to the right and the girl jumped several feet to the back.

"Hn" smirked the boy.

"Hn?" said the girl

"Hhhhhhn"

"Stop your creepy conversation and fight already!" said Ran while sliding down his seat. The two kids flinced and looked at Ran.

"Did you just tell me what to do?" asked both of them on unison. Ran looked at the sky for a few seconds like he was thinking then he smiled.

"Yes" a vein popped at the forehead of the two and they looked at each other

"Hn?" said Hibari

"Hn" said Nefeli and lowered her guard. Hibari turned to Tsuna.

"She is with us omnivore"

"HUH?"shouted all the Vongola in unison

"Hibari...wait... When was this decided?" asked Tsuna

"Are you stupid?"asked Nefeli "Didn't you hear the conversation just now" the two organization sweatdroped.

"No you just hned" said Rin. Nefeli and Hibari looked at each other and charged at the bars. With one swing on the spear and the tonfas they where broken and landed in front of Ran

"She is with the Vongola now don't bother her" said Hibari

"Ehmmmm...I'm the Vongola boss" said Tsuna. Hibari turned and looked at his boss.

"I know"

"Im glad but you didnt ask me to recruit her"

"I wont possibly leave my fiance with him"

"EXCUSE ME?" shouted the two groups in surprise

"It was an arranged marrige. Our parents engaged us when we where babys"

"Still you are coming." said Hibari he turned at Ran "Leave her alone" and then jumped with his fiance to the bench of the Vongola

"H-hello"said Tsuna at the girl

"Im not gonna call you boss" said the girl "But ill fight with long as you dont insult me... or Kyoya"

"I didn't.. "

"Are you happy now Vongola?"

asked Ran.

"What do you mean?" asked Gokudera

"You came here to fight and now you took one of my people... Thats preety cruel of you... You probably have thought of that... you tricked me"

"I didnt!"

"JYUDAIME/TSUNA/TUNA/HERBIVORE/SAWADA IS NOT LIKE THAT!"

"But he took my guardian" pouted the blue haired man.

"Isnt that trickery?" asked Len

"But you never cared were fine when I said I wont stay with you forever! You even gave me your blessing!"said a shocked Nefeli

"That was then and this is now" said Ran as he crossed his legs grabbing his ankles and rocking him self back and forth. "What do you think guys?"

**"**Well how about we cancel the game and get on with gaining our honor back... with a war?" asked the african with a glint in his eyes?

"Why should we care?" asked Len boringly

"Yeah... She and John were not important to begin with"said Rin.

"Its not about importance... its about pride" said Ahmet

"He is right. The pride of Sakura has been taint." said Ran with a sick smile."The game is over lets fight Vo-ng-ola-chan~!" smiled Ran. Yamamoto looked at him in shock. Was that what John was talking about? Hibari grabbed his fiances shocked hand and hold her close (**A/N: So I want them to be lovers k? I like the idea of Hibari caring for someone in that way. So can be caring...at least in my fic)** while Tsuna was starin in disbelief.

"So... lets fight for our pride... and the Vongola of course!"

"What?"

"Let me get this straight! Hibari found his fiance among the Sakura, took her with him to the Vongola and even though Ran doesnt care he started a war among them." said Julia, who was still lying on the floor, to the white suited man.

"Exactly... and that means you have to escape today... If you can child"

"I am not your child. GYAAAAH"shouted the girl while a kick landed on her ribs that where being slowly healed. "You imprudent girl!" hissed the man and left with a bang. The man in black came out of tje shadows and without a word he began healing the girl again. "You shouldnt talk to your father like that,my child. God wants the familys to be together and strong"

"He is not my father... He killed my father...and when he so I was cute he thought Ill make a good addition to his colection."

"Collection?"

"He has an army of brainwashed teens"explained the girl "these kids are just like me. Orphans who had nowhere to go. They think of him as a father and they listen to every commant of dont know they are mere pons."

"How much?" asked dreadfully the priest finishing the healing

"Hundreds" said the girl and stood up "Its admirable who he made all these kids love him in that degree" continued while streching

"God doesnt forgive those who lie to the limit..."whispered the priest with his bangs covering his eyes "Lets go." he said. "Huh?"

"I said lets go"he said while walking to the door.

"Wait its-"

The man punched the door down and the alarm went off

"-locked..." the man grabbed her wirst and ran together to the hallways. The priest and the girl knocked out every guard that was in their way. In one of this conflicts Julia realised that her heels could turned into flats and the heels be used as daggers. In another conflict she realised that with the help of her collar she could turn them into a fighting stick thing that surprised her cause the fighting stick was her specialty.

On their last turned they found the white suited guy waiting for them.

"How dare you take my child away?" he hissed.

"Julia make a run for it"

"And you?"

"I can make it. Anyway I'll leave in a while so all I can do is occupy him for... lets say... half an hour?"

"Its enough" the man nodded and stepped in front of the guy.

"A priest?"he laughed "What can you do Father? Preech me to death?"

"Actually Im more than a priest" he answered and took his upper clothing of and staying with his pants

_Why arent all the priests so hot? Wait Julia! You just thougt a priest was hot? Shame on you girl!_

"JULIA NOW!" while Julia was occupied by her train of thoughs the priest had pinned the white suited guy down leaving the entrance free

"THANKS! I'LL KEEP THE PROMISE!"

And Julia was out.

**SOOOO...did you like it cupcakes?Please review ne? Anyway if you dont know i am writing another fic called Motherhood based on Bleach-ed-Na-tsu's one shot Fatherhood its really awesome so go and read them!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY THERE CUPCAKES!So I had this idea, and you know how ideas are, so this is the last chapter of this fic. I know I said it will become a series and that wont change its just volume 1 thats finished. So enjoy the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own khr**

Half an hour has past and the priest dissolved into a ray of light but not uninjured. He had quite the bruises and scratches and his thigh was sporting a deep cut. His opponent was worse. He had broken ribs, a cracked leg bone and his wrist was broken in three places. The white suited guy was fuming and turned around to the place his daughter had run to. He didn't like losing children especially with so much talent. Ignoring the pain he set off.

Julia was surprised. She run for almost 20 minutes and there she was in the place she was kidnapped from._ The heck._ She thought _What a big ego Ran has._ She saw smoke coming of a place in front of her and run there with her weapon at hand.

"RYOHEI BEHIND YOU!"

"THANKS!"

After Ran had declared war hundreds of assassins with the Sakura emblem on their back attacked. _How didn't we realise they were there? _Thought Tsuna as he punched an assassin down and kicked another one. Nefeli and Hibari where back to back with a few assassins on their feet. Hayato blew up a considered amount of them decreasing them by much. Bianchi and Iemitsu were the closest to Tsuna and one was punching everyone the other was throughing her poison food to everyone. Chrome was casting illusion to confuse the opponents while Reborn was shooting everyone down. Ryohei and Yamamoto...well... they were being Ryohei and Yamamoto. Ryohei was shouting extreme and boxing the life out of everyone while Yamamoto was swinging his sword with a terrifying speed. While everyone was busy fighting an assassin approached Tsuna from behind and raised his knife.

"TSUNA!" shouted Iemitsu running to his son but his saw in terror his son turning and the knife falling... on the ground. The assassin fainted and behind him they saw Julia holding her fighting stick in a position that said 'Yeah I hit him'.

"JULIA" shouted Tsuna and bear hugged his cousin.

"Tsuna...need..air...breath" said the girl

"Oh sorry" he let go

"JULIEEEE" shouted Iemitsu and hugged the life out of the girl

"Dad let her go she is turning blue!" shouted Tsuna. Iemitsu let go and Julia leaned on her stick.

"How did you escape"asked Bianchi

"She will tell us later we have a fight right now" shouted Reborn and shoot three assassins down.

With Julia's help the Vongola beat down the assassins in a giff. Julia realised she could transport her energy into her weapon in the form of a silver wave forming two blades on one end of the stick forming a spear. When they finished they regrouped and after a quick hug they turned at Ran who was sitting crossed legged sipping tea (!) and his guardians who where busy with their own business. Rin and Len were poking the sides of some dead assassins, Max was listening to music and the black guy was reading peacefully to a book.

"HEY!" shouted Ryohei.

"Oh are you still alive?" asked Ran and Max unplugged his earphones. "It seems its our turn then, right Ahmet?" said Max and the black guy, Ahmet, closed his book took his scythe and stood up.

"I think you are right." he said "Twins? What do you think?"he asked

"I agree with the African" said Rin and stood up

"Me too" said Len and stood up too

"What do you think boss?" asked the twins in unison

Ran put his cup down and without a reply he jumped and fell on top of Tsuna his hands circling his neck. Tsuna managed to kick him off and Ran stopped midair. Tsuna flew after him and orange flames decorated the sky. Iemitsu, Bianchi and Hibari where fighting the twins. Nefeli was standing behind not wanting to interfere. Julia and Yamamoto where fighting Ahmet while Chrome and Ryohei where fighting Max. Hayato was busy finishing off the remaining assassins.

With a punch and an illusion Max was down but he stood up and hit Ryohei in the face. Something along these lines happened to everyone. The Vongola was not sure what was going on. These Sakura guardians were somewhat invisible. They were hit but always stood up like nothing had happened. The Vongola's could swear that they heard bones cracking so... what was happening.

The battle lasted till night before they took a break.

"Whats going on?" asked Reborn Nefeli. Nefeli looked at him and said

"What makes you think I know?"

"You were with them up till now. Not to mention a guardian of theirs" replied Reborn.

"Nefeli san. I know you don't want to be an active member of Vongola but you are asking for my trust by standing here." said Tsuna in his boss mode. "If you know tell us or else I dont think I won't trust you and Ill consider you an enemy."

"Dont talk to her like that omnivore"

"Its fine Kyouya. He has a point" said Nefeli and smiled at him. (A/N: She is a human not a rock guys. The fact that she is Hibaris fiance doesnt make her emotionless) "It's due to Ran's insanity. He wanted us to be restless so he linked us together."

"What? How?" asked Yamamoto.

"Well when we fight we are linked to him and he sends of insane amounts of energy to us. Thats why they fight like that"

"I dont understand" said Chrome and a question mark appeared on her head

"You dont have to just kill Ran. They will die too" she explained.

"Will you die too?" asked Tsuna

"No I escaped that spell weeks ago." she said and Tsuna felt uneasy.

"Dont we have another option?" he asked

"Unfortunately no" said the curly.

"So are we gonna fight or are you hide under your cousins skirt Decimo?" mocked Ran from above. Hayato motioned forward but Tsuna grabbed his shoulder.

"If there is no other way" he said with his bangs covering his eyes. And he flew up to his opponent. The Sakura guardians didn't attack. Neither the Vongola. They were absorbed to their bosses fight. The two heads were fighting for their lives. Tsuna kicked Ran's face back he grabbed his foot and through him down and grabbed his neck again. Tsuna flinched and kicked his stomach. Now Ran was under Tsuna with hands around his neck. They fought like that for a while till Tsuna few above the blue haired guy and kneed his head. Ran fell down and crashed a few kilometers away from the spot everyone were. Tsuna flew there and saw Ran panting with blood running down his face.

"Useless..." he whispered. Tsuna approached him saying nothing. "ITS USELESS!" he shouted and Tsuna flinched and stopped still looking sternly at the boss in front of him. "My whole life... my whole life was a part of the dark..." He started and tears well up. "And when I found a ray you took it away..." sobbed Ran.

"What are you talking about Ran?"

"What I'm... What I'm talking about?" asked Ran with tears falling down his face and insanity in his eyes. "You took her away the moment I needed her most! You took my Julia away!" he said and started scratching his arms to the point blood came out.

"Ran calm-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" he shouted and charged at Tsuna and through him down with his arms around his neck once more. "You...you got it all. You have your friends your family...her. And I? I have this stupid organization that makes me look like a monster even if I dont want to... It makes her hate me..." he sobbed again and Tsuna gasped for air. Ran shifted his arm a bit and Tsuna saw a knife and a gun fastened on his belt. "Ran.."

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE I GOT!" shouted the boy and he took the knife from his belt and raised it above Tsuna's head. Tsuna reached for the gun and shoot once at Ran's heart.

Ran let the knife fall down and fell of from Tsuna. The Vongola boss crawled a few feet away. He looked at the gun in his hand and dropped it like it was on fire. He looked at the boy laying in front of his and he crawled closer to him again. Ran's eyes were open and full of surprise. Tsuna place two fingers on his neck and tried to feel the heartbeat. But the heartbeat was gone along side with Ran. Tsuna looked around. He looked at his hands and the image of them covered in blood flashed before his eyes. And then he screamed. He screamed to the moon. He screamed for the life he had taken.

~~~~Three days later~~~~

_'The flight 3086 for Italy is going to depart in a few minutes please check in..."_

"So are you ready Elizabeth. Niji?" asked Iemitsu hugging his son

"Give me a minute Iemitsu- san" said Elizabeth and turned to Julia. Three days earlier they had found Elizabeth clinging to Niji in the middle of the forest as they where trying to get to the place Tsuna and Ran fell. While they where checking for their well being a loud bang sounded and the Sakura guardians died one after another...even Nefeli. It seemed she had lied about her severing her connection with Ran. Kyouya refused to live her side so the others kept searching when they heard the heart breaking scream. Julia and Iemitsu where the first ones to reach Tsuna and finding him pulling his hair and scratching his face. Julia grabbed his hands and Iemitsu hugged him without a question pulling Julia in the embrace too. When the others arrived they said nothing and hugged their sobbing boss. When they went home they distracted Nana and Iemitsu bathed Tsuna who was starring blankly at the wall. The blond man acted like a father for the first time in forever and never let his son out of his reach (and when I say reach I mean hug). After the bath Tsuna went to Chrome and Ryohei and said. "Go to Kyouya... if he sends you away stay...he needs someone tonight and you are the ones who can distract him." the two nodded and hugged the brunette before leaving.

For the next three days the brunette had to share his room with all the Vongola guardians, his dad, Bianchi, I-pin, Reborn and Julia. He was glad about that. He didn't know what he would have done to himself otherwise.

Elizabeth was nursed by Shamal who didnt dare to make a move on the girl under Niji's watch. Then Iemitsu had to go back and offered a position in CEDEF for the couple who gladly accepted. And now here they were in the airport saying goodbye.

"I'm really sorry for what I have done and said"

"Lizza if you dont stop apologizing I'll tell Niji that you cheated on him!"

"I didn't!"

"He doesn't know that!"

"You devil!"

"I love you too, sugar"

"So...when's the wedding?"

"Julie!"said a flushed Elizabeth "Not..till were are 18"

"OOOOOOOO" shouted Julia with her fist in front of her mouth taking a few steps back.

"JULIEEEEEE!"

"Im teasing you!" said the girl ruffling the girls hair.

"Elizabeth we gotta go!" shouted Niji. The two girls hugged and the blond left!

"TUNA!PAPA WILL COME BACK!" shouted Iemitsu at the two waving kids and Reborn. The three of them stayed there and watched them fly away. Before going back. Julia linked her arm at Tsuna's as they were walking to TakeSushi.

"How are you feeling?" asked the girl

"Better" answered her cousin "Although I still think about it"

"Its hard to forget about it...well...you never actually do."

"Well there is something else that is bothering me" said Reborn."What happened to the white suited guy?"

"Niji told me he found him dead a few meters away from the ring" answered Julia. "Seems Ran had linked him too"

"And you are telling me now?" asked an angry Reborn

"Sorry but so much happened and he told me just now and sorry and TSUNA! What did Shoichi and Spanner say about the time travel machine!" Julia had told them about the incident and the priest that helped her so Tsuna had called the two mechanics of the Vongola and they took over that matter.

"Its ready"He answer

"Really?"

"Yeah. We are leaving tomorrow" said Tsuna and went inside the store to find his friends.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~

"Do we have everything?" asked Shoichi

"YEAH!" shouted Ryohei and Kyouya flinched.

"OK! So here we go!"

Julia tightened her grip in her cousins arm and he smiled at her. Then the suited Vongola guardian's and their boss were consumed by a ray of golden light.

**AAAAAAAAAAND FIN!So vol 1 is over. * sniff sniff * I will start post vol2 next saturday and its gotta be called 'Bullet'. Catchy don't you think? Anyway cupcakes see you in the next volume**


End file.
